A única que ele amou
by Lily Edwards
Summary: Desde a primeira vez que o vira ela sentira aquele forte impulso de o fazer notála. E o que ele mais queria era manterse longe.Um era o oposto do outro.Inimigos desde o princípio.Mas há mais sentimentos por trás do ódio do que se pode imaginar...
1. Tom Riddle

Desde a primeira vez que o vira ela sentira aquele forte impulso de o fazer notá-la. E o que ele mais queria era manter-se longe.  
Um era o oposto do outro.  
Inimigos desde o princípio.  
Mas há mais sentimentos por trás do ódio do que se pode imaginar. Basta darem uma chance.  
E no fim, tudo poderia ter sido diferente...

**Fic e resumo escritos com ajuda da minha amiga Senhorita Granger!**  
Esperamos que gostem!

E...por favor,deixem Reviews...muitos Reviews!

Capítulo 1-Tom Riddle

Olá, meu nome é Clear Manchester. Eu sou de uma família tradicional de puros-sangues, e todos os meus ancestrais pertenceram à Sonserina. Minha família sempre teve a mesma opinião de Slytherin, a de que deveríamos expulsar todos os nascidos trouxas do mundo mágico. A maior parte da minha família vem casando entre si nos últimos tempos, para manter a linhagem dos Manchester. Acho isso um exagero.

Meus pais vivem falando que quando eu me casasse teria de ser com um Sonserino, de preferência muito rico, ou, ainda melhor, um herdeiro de Slytherin. E como os casamentos na minha família são arranjados, eu provavelmente não faria idéia de quantos anos tinha, onde morava, ou como era... até o dia do casamento.

Eu estava andando pela estação de King's Cross, com meus pais ao meu lado, reclamando de como o lugar era cheio de trouxas e mestiços, e isso me irritava, e muito. Não atravessaram a barreira comigo, então me abraçaram em frente às plataformas nove e dez e saíram de lá o mais rápido possível. Eu realmente não me importei, queria mesmo que fossem embora. Eles têm o dom de me fazer sentir deslocada, como se pertencesse à outra família...

Atravessei a barreira e dei de cara com minhas _queridas colegas _de infância. Digo isso por que, se nossas famílias não fossem amigas, eu com certeza nunca teria falado com elas. Tudo o que elas faziam era fofocar dia e noite, e o assunto se tornava particularmente melhor, se fosse para falar mal de alguém. Elas eram cruéis.

Elas eram gêmeas, mas não eram muito parecidas fisicamente. Brenda era loira e tinha olhos azuis, e era a mais encrenqueira. A irmã, Cíntia, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Era quinze segundos mais velha, mas, incrivelmente, sempre fazia tudo o que Brenda mandava, não importava a encrenca em que iria se meter.

- Está cedo, achamos que teríamos que esperar mais por você – disse Brenda, desdenhosa. Ah, sim, quando não se tratava de falar da vida alheia, ela era extremamente grossa.

-Deixei vocês esperando muito? – perguntei sem me importar com a resposta.

-Não. Acabamos de chegar – respondeu Cíntia olhando para o trem – É melhor irmos, senão teremos que dividir a cabine com mais alguém.

Sem responder, entrei no trem atrás delas e nos sentamos na última cabine. Uma garota ruiva do primeiro ano entrou e perguntou se poderia sentar, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Brenda já a expulsara de lá. Quando o trem finalmente partiu, elas estavam totalmente absortas em uma conversa cujo tema principal era as roupas da tal ruiva. Aquela ia ser uma longa viagem...

Desembarcamos em um povoado chamado Hogsmeade, e uma mulher bonita que se apresentou como professora Merrythought nos levou de barco até o castelo. Apenas quatro em cada barco. Eu e as gêmeas vimos um garoto que estava saindo sozinho em um barco.

- Ei, você! – chamei – Quatro em cada barco, não ouviu?

- Ouvi – respondeu indiferente, sem sequer me encarar – E daí?

- Bem, pelo que posso ver você é um e não quatro – disse sarcástica.

Ele levantou os olhos. Era muito bonito. Os cabelos negros caíam por seu rosto, e ele tinha uma expressão de desafio nos olhos quando me encarou. Por fim disse:

- Gosto de andar sozinho.

- Bem, terá que ficar sozinho conosco – disse já entrando no barco e me sentando – Por que este é o último barco.

Ele me olhou parecendo estar entre a irritação e a surpresa, mas não disse nada. Fizemos o trajeto em silêncio até chegarmos a um pequeno cais, onde desembarcamos e seguimos por uma escada até grandes portas, na entrada do castelo. Um homem alto e magro, de cabelos e barbas acaju, e olhos azuis faiscantes por trás de óculos de meia lua, olhou para nós e sorriu.

- Eu vou entrar, Alvo – disse a professora Merrythought – Eles ficam por sua conta agora.

- Bem-vindos alunos. Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore. Ao passar por essa porta vocês irão ser selecionados para uma das quatro casas, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal ou Sonserina – ele disse com a voz calma – Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts, os seus acertos irão render pontos, e os erros os farão perder. A casa que tiver mais pontos no final do ano irá receber a Taça das Casas. - ele olhou para trás então se virou para nós novamente – Por favor, sigam-me.

Entramos no Salão Principal. Era o lugar mais incrível que eu já tinha visto! O teto era enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, e eu olhava tudo com atenção. Pelo menos olhei até Cíntia me cutucar e apontar para o garoto com quem havíamos dividido o barco. Não parecia nervoso como a maioria de nós. Havia uma expressão voraz em seu rosto que o deixava ainda mais bonito, ele tinha visivelmente aquela vontade de provar que era o melhor, era absolutamente visível. Eu não desviei os olhos dele até o professor Dumbledore chamar meu nome.

Não estava com medo. Eu obviamente iria para a Sonserina, como o resto da família. Mas foi um choque quando eu coloquei o chapéu na cabeça e ele gritou "Grifinória!". Eu pude ver as caras surpresas de Brenda e Cíntia, e meu olhar cruzou rapidamente com o do garoto. Não consegui decifrar sua expressão. Parecia me avaliar...

Eu me dirigi para a mesa da Grifinória e esperei. Estava muito atenta por que nem sequer sabia o nome dele, não podia me distrair. Então Dumbledore chamou:

- Tom Riddle!

Ele foi até o banquinho e sentou-se, colocando o chapéu. Eu esperava que fosse Grifinória, mas um segundo depois o chapéu exclamou:

- SONSERINA!

Com a escolha dele para a Sonserina eu só o via durante algumas aulas, e por mais que eu o procurasse pelos corredores – não sei bem o porquê, mas eu tinha _tanta_ necessidade de fazê-lo me notar! – eu nunca o encontrava.

Até que um dia eu fui até a biblioteca fazer um trabalho para história da Magia, e encontrei-o lendo um livro sobre bruxos e bruxas famosos. Ele folheava as páginas rapidamente, parecendo frustrado.

- Oi – disse me aproximando – Posso me sentar?

Ele fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão que eu tomei por um sim.

- Procurando alguém?

-Como você sabe?- ele perguntou levantando o rosto para me encarar, meio que impressionado. Eu sorri e apontei para o livro e ele soltou uma exclamação de decepção.

- Achou que eu estava lendo sua mente? – perguntei achando graça.

Ele me encarou por mais um segundo e então disse.

- Você é uma Grifinória, não devia estar aqui falando comigo! Aliás, eu nem deveria estar aqui com você! – e se levantando, ele foi embora.

Eu fiquei um tanto decepcionada, mas ele estava certo. Alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina nunca se misturavam. Mas eu falara com ele, ele sabia que eu existia, afinal... já era um bom começo.


	2. No 2º e no 3º ano

Capítulo 2-No 2º e no 3º ano

Estava de férias e meus pais andavam emburrados comigo porque eu havia ido para a Grifinória e não para a Sonserina. Eles ficavam jogando na minha cara que até Brenda e Cíntia haviam entrado para a Sonserina. Eu apenas ignorava, e rapidamente o dia de voltar a Hogwarts chegou. Como sempre me encontrei com Brenda e Cíntia, e só para minha infelicidade, elas haviam feito amizade com um grupo de Sonserinos, e eu era a única grifinória na cabine. Dá pra imaginar o sofrimento? Depois de agüentar calada as "qualidades" que eles davam para os grifinórios durante uma meia hora, eu já não agüentava mais.

Resolvi dar uma volta pelo trem, adorava correr o risco de ser pega, e entrar em alguma cabine para fugir, isso era muito divertido. Além do mais eu queria procurar Willow Hunter, a garota ruiva que entrara em nossa cabine no ano anterior. Ela também havia ido para a Grifinória e nós éramos amigas.

Era o que estava fazendo quando esbarrei em alguém, e não cai por que, fosse quem fosse, a pessoa me segurou, e quando olhei, para minha absoluta surpresa, era Tom Riddle.

-O que esta fazendo fora da cabine?- perguntou ele desconfiado.

Ele me deixava nervosa. Eu levei um ou dois segundos para recuperar o controle, e retruquei, fazendo-o me soltar.

- Nada que seja da conta de um Sonserino – já estava dando meia volta quando ele segurou meu pulso novamente.

- Veja como fala, Manchester – falou com um ar superior. Um ar superior que eu odiei.

- Veja você como fala, Riddle! – gritei puxando o braço, mas ele o segurava muito firme – Me solta!

- Cuidado, Manchester – disse em um tom baixo e ameaçador – Não vai querer se meter em apuros – eu me soltei.

- Não preciso de seus conselhos – disse ríspida – E não ouse encostar em mim novamente!

Fiz uma breve anotação mental ao sair dali, elegantemente: adorava irritar Tom Riddle.

Encontrei Willow em uma cabine próxima e sentei-me com ela para conversar-mos. O resto da viagem se passou muito tranqüila, sem nenhuma interrupção de Tom... infelizmente.

Já no terceiro ano, meus pais descobriram – por ninguém menos que Brenda e Cíntia – que eu sou amiga de uma grifinória, de família trouxa – Willow, é claro. É claro que as gêmeas estavam metidas nisso. Eu as deixei de lado um dia desses para conversar com Willow, que havia se tornado minha melhor amiga, e elas se vingaram, escrevendo para meus pais, aquelas metidas!

Mas é claro que eu não deixei de ser amiga de Willow, ela era muito divertida. Estávamos na biblioteca, certo dia, e eu estava me sentindo estranhamente incomodada. Sabia que Tom estava lá, e sabia que estava me observando. Até que, irritada, eu me levantei, peguei meus livros, murmurei um "Te vejo mais tarde" para Willow, e me dirigi até a mesa onde ele estava sentado sozinho, e agora fingia absorto em seu trabalho.

- Riddle! – chamei – Você quer uma foto? – perguntei e ele me olhou surpreso – Vai durar mais tempo!

Só a expressão de raiva no rosto dele – por ter sido descoberto – já valeu a pena. Eu saí com ar superior de lá, mas ele me seguiu por um corredor, e – idiota! – me lançou um feitiço das Pernas Presas.

- Riddle! – gritei furiosa.

- Sabia que posso te fazer pegar uma detenção por me incomodar?

- Só por que é o queridinho dos professores, não tem direito de sair por aí dando detenções, seu desprezível! Você não é monitor!

- Não, mas tenho colegas que são.

Esse era Tom Riddle. Ele conseguira conquistar toda a Sonserina em pouco tempo e até os alunos mais velhos tinham respeito por ele. Metade da escola lhe devia favores, o que era ótimo para ele, quando precisava de algo fora de seu alcance.

- Covarde! – gritei – Vai lá, mande seus amiguinhos fazerem o trabalho sujo para você!

Havia raiva no rosto dele, não era mais um joguinho, eu o estava afetando pra valer.

- Estou cansado de você, Manchester! – gritou para mim. Estávamos aos berros no corredor ao lado da biblioteca. Não demoraria muito para termos uma platéia. Mas ele me soltou, deu meia volta e foi embora.

- Como se eu me importasse com o que você pensa – gritei ainda para ele,que me olhou por cima do ombro, e, inexplicavelmente, vi um sorrisinho vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Não é o que está parecendo, Clear.

Com o passar do tempo, percebi que ainda havia um professor não se deixava levar pelo papo furado do idiota do Riddle. Alvo Dumbledore, o professor de Transfiguração. O nosso professor de poções, o professor Slughorn, criou algo que se chamava o Clube do Slug, e eu fui convidada. Resolvi ir para ver como era, mais quando cheguei lá, dei de cara com o Riddle, e ele era o rei dentro da sala, Slughorn praticamente babava em cima dele. E o lugar estava cheio de sonserinos. Não que eu estivesse com inveja, eu era praticamente a rainha, já que não havia mais garotas por lá, e eu era mais talentosa que a maioria dos garotos, mais irritava vê-lo com aquele maldito ar superior.

Então entrou um garoto na grifinória chamado Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele era mestiço, metade gigante metade bruxo, e o coitado era atormentado por todos em Hogwarts. Me dava mesmo muita pena dele. Por isso eu e Willow (que foi convencida por mim) resolvemos conversar com ele e descobrimos que ele era na verdade muito legal. Precisava de um pouco de ajuda para se adequar à escola, só, mas era uma pessoa muito boa. Viramos amigas dele.


	3. Na detenção

Capítulo 3-Na detenção

No quarto ano entrei no time de quadribol da Grifinória, como apanhadora. Adorava voar, e ainda mais vencer a Sonserina, só para ver a expressão de raiva no rosto de Riddle quando isso acontecia. Logo após o jogo entre nossas casas – em que Grifinória venceu, por isso eu pude comemorar bastante e esfregar a vitória na cara zangada de Tom – Slughorn marcou uma reunião do seu Clube do Slug.

Depois de vinte minutos eu pedi licença e fui embora, estava cansada do jogo e prestes a cair no sono ali mesmo. Senti mais do que ouvi, que estava sendo seguida. É claro, por Tom Riddle. Parei e suspirei, revirando os olhos com irritação. Então me virei para ele, que estava parado atrás de mim, parecendo divertido.

- Por que diabos está me seguindo?

- Não estou seguindo você, por que seguiria?

- Você está andando atrás de mim desde a sala de Slughorn, responda você!

- Estava querendo te encontrar sozinha – disse ele em uma voz baixa, que me deixou arrepiada. Ele se aproximou – Eu estou realmente cansado de você, Manchester! – falou em tom ameaçador, erguendo a varinha. Puxei a minha imediatamente.

No instante seguinte eu o havia jogado contra a parede, com um feixe vermelho, e ele se levantava atirando feitiços contra mim. A poeira subira, e não conseguíamos ver tão bem, mas estávamos ocupados demais lançando azarações e feitiços um no outro e nos desviando para notar o vulto alto e magro que se aproximava. Minha varinha voou da minha mão, ele não podia ter tirado a minha varinha, não podia, eu não ia aceitar isso...

- Acho que agora já chega – disse a voz calma do professor Dumbledore. Ele parecia quase divertido. Vi que segurava minha varinha segura na mão esquerda, juntamente com a de Riddle, a dele na outra mão – O que aconteceu aqui?

Eu comecei a gritar: "Foi culpa dele, professor, ele me atacou!", e ele gritava: "Ela está mentindo! Ela está mentindo! Manchester me atacou primeiro!". Parecíamos duas crianças de cinco anos.

- Silêncio. Muito bem, se nenhum vai assumir a culpa, terei que lhes dar uma detenção. Para os dois.

- Mas professor... - Riddle tentou se explicar, mas Dumbledore o cortou, e quando ele fez isso só senti meus lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso, quem era superior agora? Era isso que eu tive vontade dizer, mas achei que aquela não era a hora apropriada.

- Nem mas, nem meio mas, Sr.Riddle – ele olhou para o corredor – se eu não tivesse escutado o barulho, era bem capaz de vocês dois destruírem Hogwarts! – ele exclamou com surpresa. Eu resolvi olhar. Ele tinha razão: havia tijolos faltando nas paredes, algumas estátuas daquele corredor estavam em pedaços, e preferi nem olhar o resto. Voltei a encarar o professor – Voltem para os seus salões comunais e amanhã depois do jantar quero os dois me esperando no Saguão de Entrada.

Nós afirmamos com a cabeça, Tom parecendo muito contrariado. Ele nos devolveu nossas varinhas e saímos.

- Viu só o que você fez? – sibilou Riddle para mim, mas quando abri a boca para retrucar ele já tinha ido embora.

Assim, depois do jantar, eu e Riddle nos encontramos com o professor Dumbledore no saguão e seguimos com ele até as masmorras. Descemos três lances de escada antes de pararmos em um corredor escuro, com uma única porta no fundo. Acho que nunca tinha estado tão embaixo da escola.

Ele nos levou até a porta negra e abriu-a. Era um armário muito grande, ou uma sala muito pequena. Deviam caber no máximo umas cinco pessoas ali.

- Entrem – disse ele – Vocês têm duas horas para arrumar este armário. A não ser, é claro, que passadas às duas horas vocês ainda não tenham terminado, e assim sendo terão de concluir o trabalho. Dêem-me as varinhas – ele estendeu a mão e nós lhe entregamos as varinhas – Não tentem fugir, vocês dois... Mas por precaução... – ele pareceu pensativo – É, por precaução eu vou trancá-los.

- Professor – chamou Riddle – e se terminarmos antes das duas horas?

Eu olhei para ele como se fosse louco. Sem magia, limpar um armário daquele tamanho, e naquele estado de caos, iria levar pelo menos umas quatro ou cinco horas. Mesmo seu eu tivesse mais dez Clear para me ajudar. Havia duas escadas, dois panos, e um balde para a limpeza, mas ainda assim havia vidros de formatos estranhos, cobertos de poeira, com coisas estranhas e nojentas dentro, nas prateleiras que iam até o teto. Isso sem falar nos pergaminhos espalhados aqui e ali nas prateleiras e caídos no chão.

- Ainda assim – disse Dumbledore – vocês ficarão aqui até que o tempo acabe, e eu venha destrancar vocês.

Ele se retirou.

- Por Merlim – exclamei olhando novamente ao redor – Isso está uma bagunça!

- Não será por isso que nos mandaram arrumá-lo? – perguntou Riddle sarcástico. Preferi não responder – Escuta, você arruma aqui embaixo e eu vou limpar as prateleiras de cima.

- Quem foi que te elegeu o chefe?

- Tem alguma idéia melhor?

Engoli em seco. Aquele olhar dele sempre me fazia... ai, meu Deus. Odiava ficar sem fala na frente dele.

- Certo – disse de mau humor – Certo, mas é bom organizarmos tudo por ordem alfabética. Você começa pelo A e eu pelo Z, certo?

Ele não respondeu, e subiu os primeiros degraus da escada quando eu, irritada, dei um empurrão proposital nela, fazendo-o cair.

- Eu falei com você, sabia? Idiota – disse e, sorrindo vitoriosa, voltei-me para o trabalho, a tempo de ouvi-lo soltar um "Ok" rabugento.

Incrivelmente, estávamos acabando tudo muito rápido. O único problema era que eu estava achando muito difícil parar de pensar nele. De olhar para ele. De imaginar eu e ele... Meu Deus, estava ficando louca, só podia ser! Sacudi a cabeça para afastar Riddle dos meus pensamentos, e continuei o trabalho. Terminamos antes de Dumbledore vir nos chamar. Ele se encostou com cuidado em uma das prateleiras, e eu me encostei à prateleira da frente. Ele fitava o chão pensativo, e eu o fitava.

-Quanto tempo falta para completar duas horas?- perguntou ele sem se mexer

- Cinco minutos – mais silêncio. Não agüentei – Minha companhia é tão insuportável assim?

Ele levantou o rosto e perguntou sério:

- Aprendeu a ler pensamentos?

- Não, mas achei que devia se sentir como eu.

- Você não seria _tão _ruim se não andasse na companhia daqueles sangues-ruins nojentos.

- Você não devia falar assim deles, Riddle. Você é metade trouxa – disse vingativa.

Ele se sobressaltou:

-Como você sabe?

-Não interessa!

-Se não interessasse eu não perguntaria! – novamente não soube o que retrucar, teria que mudar de assunto, sem deixá-lo perceber. Mas ele era esperto, com certeza iria perceber...

-Quando o professor Dumbledore vai chegar?- perguntei olhando para a porta.

-ANDA MANCHESTER!- ele gritou se desencostando da estante, e eu voltei a olhar para ele.

-Desde quando você manda em mim, Riddle?

-Desde agora! Diga como você descobriu que eu sou...

-Não vou dizer e acabou, não devo explicações a você e nem a ninguém – eu também me desencostei da estante – e eu jamais obedeceria alguém tão ridículo, estúpido e nojento como você! – exclamei sem medir minhas palavras.

-Você quer saber o que é nojento? – perguntou ele furioso, aproximando-se de mim – É ter que passar duas horas preso aqui com uma Grifinória traidora do próprio sangue, que ainda por cima...!

Ele parou de falar. Eu estava novamente encostada na prateleira, e ele estava tão perto de mim, eu podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele, o hálito dele, a respiração na minha pele... senti meu rosto corar, meu coração batendo acelerado. Fechei os olhos. Só deus sabe o quanto eu me segurei para não ir para frente, ou para não puxa-lo, já que eu estava com uma mão no ombro dele e a outra no pescoço. Não que eu estivesse com medo de ser pega, sempre gostei de correr riscos, mais beija-lo? Ele poderia entender errado, poderia pensar que eu gosto dele, ou até _eu_ poderia entender errado e começar a achar que gosto dele. Mas eu não gosto,não posso gostar...ele estava com uma mão nas minhas costas e a outra na minha nuca,estava me puxando devagar,em câmera lenta,e eu não conseguia afasta-lo,e nem queria afasta-lo, nossos lábios estavam quase se encostando... Ouvimos um "clique", e ele se afastou tão rápido que eu fiquei boba por alguns segundos. A porta se abrira e lá estava Dumbledore.

- Bem vejo que terminaram aqui – disse ele alegremente – Podem ir.

Mas Tom já estava saindo da sala antes mesmo do professor terminar a frase.

- Tom? – chamou ele calmamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou ríspido.

- Sua varinha – disse estendendo a mão para entregar-lhe a varinha. Riddle pegou-a e se afastou ligeiro.

- Merlim, que bicho mordeu ele? – perguntei saindo do armário.

- Ele não gosta do nome Tom.

- Não? Por que não? – perguntei tentando não parecer interessada.

- É um nome comum. Ele não gosta de coisas que o liguem a outras pessoas, ele quer ser... diferente.

Ele me desejou boa noite e foi embora. E eu, eu fiz outra anotação mental, para dali em diante: sempre chamá-lo de Tom.


	4. Ciúmes

Capítulo 4-Ciúmes

O quinto ano chegou tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Eu e Tom não voltamos a falar um com o outro nem ficar sozinhos por mais tempo que o necessário desde o incidente do quase beijo. Mas as coisas agora estavam piores. Ele fora nomeado monitor. Eu também. Então havia uma competição mútua entre nós dois, mesmo que nenhum de nós tivesse colocado-a em palavras. Simplesmente sabíamos que existia. Eu estava disposta a manter aquela escola em completa paz, sem precisar da ajuda de mais ninguém. E ele fazia a parte dele na disputa, tirando pontos de alunos pela menor falta.

Eu estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, conversando com Willow e Hagrid – que estava tentando fazer um dever de transfiguração, sem muito sucesso –, quando Sam me chamou. Ele era monitor junto comigo.

- Clear, é a sua vez de fazer a ronda hoje.

- Ah, Sam... você não pode fazer no meu lugar? – perguntei fazendo cara da cansada. Na verdade eu estava mesmo.

- Não dá, ainda tenho que terminar meu trabalho para História da Magia – disse sorrindo. Ele se afastou e eu suspirei.

- Willow você vai comigo? – perguntei na esperança de que ela aceitasse. Mas ela nunca ia por que tinha medo de ser apanhada por algum professor. É claro que eu poderia dizer que estava acompanhando ela para a sala comunal por que ela estava na enfermaria ou algo assim, mas ela preferia ficar a correr o risco. Eu estava certa.

- Não dá, imagine se eu for pega! – eu abria a boca para contestar, mas ela foi mais rápida – Vai lá, faz a ronda, que eu te espero aqui! Vou ajudar Rúbeo a terminar o trabalho.

Sem dizer mais nada eu saí e comecei a patrulhar os corredores. Já eram quase onze horas e eu ainda precisava dar uma passada na torre de Astronomia, mas eu sequer havia pisado no primeiro degrau, ouvi um estrondo lá em cima. Resolvi subir em silêncio e pegar quem quer que fosse de surpresa. Ao chegar lá, entrei de repente fazendo barulho, para chamar a atenção, mas acabei me arrependendo ao ver quem causara o barulho.

Cíntia estava lá, com ninguém menos que Tom Riddle. Era óbvio que estavam se beijando um segundo antes de eu aparecer, e ela o afastou no exato instante em que eu entrei. Os dois olhavam surpresos para mim.

- Clear... – começou Cíntia parecendo preocupada.

- Opa – forcei uma risadinha – Desculpe interromper.

Eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível. Havia alguma coisa me incomodando agora, eu me sentia estranhamente triste e... não, não podia ser, simplesmente _não _podia ser ciúmes! Eu não podia estar realmente querendo estar no lugar de Cíntia beijando Tom Riddle, é claro que não. Isso era um absurdo. Havia algum tempo eu chegara ao ponto crítico de tremer em sua presença sempre que ele olhava nos meus olhos. Mas disfarçava, cobrindo a insegurança com sarcasmo e desdém. E devo admitir que vinha funcionando, pois era como nos tratávamos desde sempre, mesmo. Mas sentir ciúmes? Ah, não.

Ainda na escada eu ouvi a voz de Cíntia:

- E agora, Tom? – perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

- E agora o quê?

- A Clear...

- Não sei de quem você está falando.

Quando eu o ouvi respondendo aquilo com tanta indiferença eu senti lágrimas brotando dos meus olhos. Droga, eu estava chorando, chorando por Tom Riddle! Como eles podiam descer a qualquer momento e a última coisa que eu queria era que ele ficasse ainda mais convencido, eu resolvi sair dali o mais depressa possível. As lágrimas agora escorriam rápidas pelo meu rosto, eu corri para o dormitório, e nem sequer vi se Willow ou Hagrid estavam lá me esperando como prometeram. Subi direto para o meu quarto e fiquei lá, abraçada ao travesseiro, tentando, pelo amor de Deus, não chorar. Ouvi as outras garotas subindo, se deitarem e adormecendo, mas não consegui dormir.

Não sei bem a que horas adormeci, mas Willow me acordou de manhã, e eu ainda me sentia exausta. Não queria levantar, estava sem fome e sem disposição para fazer qualquer coisa, mas ela me obrigou. O máximo que consegui tomar foi um suco de abóbora, e não comi mais nada o dia todo. De noite, depois do jantar – onde eu só fiquei mexendo com a comida no meu prato e não comi coisa alguma – um garoto da Corvinal veio e pediu para falar com a Willow, "a sós". Sendo assim, e como Hagrid tinha uma detenção por ter tentado entrar na floresta para fazer sei lá o que, eu me dirigi sozinha ao Salão Comunal.

Sentei em uma mesa afastada e inexplicavelmente senti uma enorme vontade de chorar. Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e deitei a cabeça sobre estes, me concentrando em não derramar nem uma lágrima. Mas assim que ergui a cabeça, pensando ter tudo sob controle, vi um casal se beijando a um canto, e a imagem de Tom e Cíntia voltou a relampejar na minha cabeça. Pronto. Já estava chorando outra vez. Senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Clear?

- Ah, oi, Sam – me apressei em secar o rosto. Eu tinha uma reputação, e não era de ser uma menina chorona ou fraca, pode ter certeza.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, por quê?

- Você entrou correndo ontem à noite, e estava chorando, não é? E não comeu nada hoje o dia todo!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou be-em... – minha voz tremeu quando eu vi outro casal sentado de mãos dadas e desabei outra vez, chorando muito, sem a menor chance de controle.

Por que com tantas garotas em Hogwarts, ele tinha que ter beijado justamente a Cíntia? E por que eu estava me importando com quem ele beijava? Era Tom Riddle, afinal. Eu não devia estar nem aí para ele.

Aos poucos eu me acalmei outra vez, e Sam – que ficara o tempo todo afagando meus cabelos enquanto eu derramava lágrimas e mais lágrimas ininterruptamente – disse:

- Ei, Clear... Eu sei que não sou a Willow nem nada, mas se quiser conversar...

- É bobeira minha, Sam, nada grave – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Bom, eu tenho que fazer a ronda agora, mas depois a gente se fala, então...

- Posso ir com você? – perguntei me levantando. Fazer a ronda era muito chato, mas eu não queria ficar ali sozinha. Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Ahn, claro, quer dizer, se você quiser mesmo ir...

- Quero sim, obrigada.

Nós saímos e andamos lentamente pelos corredores, Sam falando de vez em quando. Estávamos passando pelo primeiro andar, quando reparei que já estávamos de mãos dadas. E pior, alguém vinha vindo. Eu não queria parecer mal educada puxando minha mão, ele fora tão legal comigo, e tudo, mas meio que entrei em pânico. Andar de mãos dadas era algo exclusivo dos namorados! Então eu vi quem era: ninguém mais ninguém menos que Tom Riddle. Ótimo, pensei. Deixe-o pensar que eu estou absolutamente feliz sem ele, que estou namorando e nem lembro que ele existe.

Eu sabia que era algo cruel de se fazer com Sam, por que ele estava sendo gentil comigo, me fazendo companhia, e eu o estava usando, mas... Tom havia me machucado muito, eu tinha direito àquilo, para me fazer sentir melhor.

Eu vi que ele estava com outro livro enorme embaixo do braço. Ele lia muito, o Tom. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca – isso é claro, quando não estava beijando garotas na torre de Astronomia, pensei amargurada.

Ocorreu-me subitamente, que se o Sam realmente gostasse de mim – como eu suspeitava que gostasse – eu poderia namorá-lo. Talvez ele me fizesse sentir bem melhor. Principalmente em relação àquele beijo.

Tom ainda estava um pouco longe demais para ouvirmos, e eu tinha pouquíssimo tempo para executar meu plano. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco má por fazer isso, mas a vingança não foi feita para os fracos.

- Sam! – disse, parando-o.

- O que foi? – ele pareceu preocupado comigo.

- Sam, você gosta de mim?

- Quê? – perguntou ele estupefato – Clear, eu...

- Gosta ou não? – sussurrei, sem deixar transparecer a urgência em minha voz. Ele me encarou por um segundo e então sorriu.

- Eu estava sendo tão óbvio?

Forcei um sorriso sedutor – Tom a quinze passos – e sussurrei – Tom a dez passos... – aproximando meu rosto do dele:

- Bastante – Tom a cinco passos – Bastante óbvio, Sam.

Ele me beijou. Eu retribuí. Ouvi um estrondo no corredor, que indicava que Tom havia derrubado o livro, às minhas costas, e então nos separamos. Mas eu não ia olhar para trás, senão ele ia ver que eu só queria provocá-lo. Ao invés disso beijei Sam outra vez. E logo os passos de Tom se afastaram ligeiros.

Não foi ruim beijar Sam. Na verdade foi bem agradável. Mas não foi assim, fantástico, mágico, ou coisa desse tipo, como a gente espera que seja um beijo de quem está verdadeiramente apaixonado. Mas eu precisava de carinho e Sam estava disposto a me dar. Eu iria aproveitar a situação. É incrível o quão desalmada pode ser uma pessoa de coração partido.


	5. No trem

Capítulo 5-No trem

Estou de férias. Tirei Ótimo em todos os meus N.O. Ms, o que não chega a ser assim tão surpreendente. As gêmeas fofoqueiras – como apelidei Cíntia e Brenda – não contaram nada ao papai sobre Sam, acho que ainda estão com medo de que eu fale algo sobre o beijo de Cíntia e Tom.

A família delas é muito mais antiga que a minha em questão de casamentos, e um beijo significaria que logo Tom teria que ir falar com os pais dela para acertar o casamento, e, por mais que eu me divertisse imaginando essa cena, eu ainda me sentia incomodada com aqueles dois juntos... Mas ao menos tinha tido minha vingança.

Naquele dia ouvi meus pais conversando sobre Morfino Gaunt. Pelo que se sabe, ele é o último descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin, e dizem que agora está absolutamente louco. Seu pai morreu de desgosto poucos anos atrás, quando a outra filha, Mérope, fugiu de casa e se casou com um trouxa. Mas pelo que se sabe ela morreu e então o marido teve que voltar para a casa dos pais. Ele mora em uma enorme mansão do outro lado da vila, mas nunca fui até lá. Papai e mamãe não admitem que eu me misture com "aquele tipo de gente".

Em todo o caso, papai acha que a moça desonrou a família deles, quando casou com o trouxa. Eu acho que ela fez o certo, e foi atrás do que acreditava. Já estou cheia dessa história de sangue puro!

Já no Expresso Hogwarts, eu fui em busca de Willow, Matt – o namorado dela –, Rúbeo e Sam. Não agüentei ficar muito tempo na cabine das gêmeas, principalmente com Cíntia lá. Tinha acabado de sair quando vi, para minha total infelicidade, Tom Riddle.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão próxima a satisfação, mas com o costumeiro ar de superioridade.

- Estava imaginando por que ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado. Preciso falar com você – ele abriu a porta de uma cabine vazia – Entre.

Eu o ignorei e passei diretamente por ele, sem lhe dirigir um olhar. Mas ele, como sempre, segurou meu braço com força demais para que eu conseguisse me soltar e praticamente me jogou dentro da cabine.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritei quando ele trancou magicamente a porta.

- Sente-se! – ordenou com a voz firme.

Eu obedeci. Havia alguma coisa no tom de voz dele que assustava. Mas cruzei os braços e olhei para a janela, sem lhe prestar a menor atenção, enquanto ele sentava em frente a mim.

- Agora, eu quero saber tudo...!

- Ah, qual é a novidade? – cortei mal-educada – Você sempre quer saber de tudo, Tom, sempre o Sr. Perfeito, sempre o sabe-tudo. Nada é mais óbvio que isso.

Eu não queria mais saber dele ou do efeito que ele surtia sobre mim. Bom, ao menos estava tentando esquece-lo, mas era realmente difícil, quando uma grande parte de mim esperava ansiosa encontra-lo a cada minuto sempre que virava em um corredor. Gostava do Sam, ele era gentil e gostava mesmo de mim, mas... ainda faltava alguma coisa. Os dias sem Tom ficavam monótonos, e eu odiava dias monótonos.

- Deixe as ofensas para mais tarde. Isso é importante – disse ele me olhando com um ar sério e decidido.

- Nada que você tenha para me dizer tem qualquer importância – falei olhando para ele com ar de desdém. Peguei minha varinha pronta para destrancar a cabine, mas a varinha voou de minha mão. Olhei para ele, entre incrédula e furiosa, e ele apontou educadamente para o assento a sua frente, para que eu me sentasse. De má vontade, eu voltei para o meu lugar.

- Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre a família Gaunt.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Achei que você não ia querer passar a viagem toda trancada aqui comigo – disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Com um suspiro, eu contei a ele tudo o que sabia sobre os Gaunt. Ele quis saber quem era o trouxa com quem Mérope tinha se casado, mas eu não sabia o nome dele,então perguntou onde moravam, e então se o outro filho, Morfino, ainda estava vivo. E me perguntou umas dez vezes se eu tinha certeza de que eles eram _mesmo _os últimos herdeiros de Slytherin de que se tinha conhecimento.

Ficamos lá por horas! Mas eu não estava com pressa de sair. Primeiro por que era bom saber mais do que Riddle sobre alguma coisa e depois por que estar ali com ele me causava uma sensação boa, embora pontuada por um leve sentimento de raiva quando ele se mostrava superior.

Depois que eu acabei ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Então ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos, e eu sustentei o olhar.

- Você está _mesmo_ namorando o Caudwell?

Mesmo contra minha vontade, senti um sorriso se abrir. Um sorriso de vitória. Era inacreditável, ele estava com ciúmes de Sam! De eu estar namorando Sam. Era simplesmente incrível!

- É claro que estou. Algum problema? – perguntei ao ver a cara de desgosto que ele fez. É, ele estava realmente com ciúmes, e eu com uma incontrolável vontade de rir. Como eu sou má!

- Eu só acho que... por que lhe responder? Você afinal não acha minha opinião importante, já deixou isso muito claro. – ele sorriu, um sorriso capaz de derreter o Alasca... ai, Merlim, ele não presta, coloque isso na cabeça!

- Bem, talvez eu ache.

- Isso é uma confissão? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Por que ele tinha que sorrir tanto?

- Pense como quiser – disse ríspida, voltando a olhar pela janela – Eu só quero sair daqui, tenho que me encontrar com _meu namorado_ – disse frisando o final da frase – Ele está me esperando, e meus amigos também.

- Como quiser.

Eu ouvi um _"clique"_ e a porta estava aberta. Ele já estava no corredor, mas vi que deixara minha varinha ao meu lado. Apanhei-a e saí. Em menos de um minuto encontrei Willow e os rapazes em uma cabine, e entrei.

- Oi, finalmente, Clear... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Willow – Está com uma cara horrível!

- Nada.

- Esse nada significa Tom Riddle – disse ela solenemente – O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Não foi o santo – disse sacudindo a cabeça. Eu tinha apelidado Tom assim no final do 5º ano, por que todos os professores pensavam que ele era um santo, que nunca fazia nada errado – Mas, mas... Eu tive que ficar até agora com Cíntia e Brenda e um bando de Sonserinos, por que nenhum dos meus amigos veio me procurar! – disse com raiva. Não quis dizer ao Sam que me encontrara realmente com Tom. Ele foi até mim e me abraçou.

- Ora, desculpe, não fique assim. Pelo menos você nos encontrou agora – ele era tão gentil!

- Ok – disse sem emoção enquanto ele me levava até o assento ao seu lado e eu sentava ali, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Mas eu não estava pensando nele. Estava pensando em Tom. Acho que eu finalmente tinha me acostumado com ele em minha vida. E agora não queria perdê-lo.


	6. A Câmara Secreta

Capítulo 6-A Câmara Secreta

Depois de dois meses de aula, um aluno trouxa foi petrificado. Ninguém soube explicar como, mas ninguém se preocupou. Pelo menos, não muito. Então, três semanas depois uma garota do primeiro ano, também trouxa, também foi atacada. Agora todos estavam ficando em alerta.

Tempos depois, houve três petrificados em uma única semana. Todos entraram em pânico, os alunos iam acompanhados de professores a todo lugar, inclusive ao banheiro, onde eles esperavam do lado de fora. Mas não adiantava nada, os alunos trouxas continuavam sendo petrificados, com ainda mais freqüência. Estava falando em fechar a escola.

- Willow, pense! – exclamei, enquanto conversávamos, juntamente com Sam e Rúbeo, no Salão Comunal – Quem está fazendo isso não se importa se a escola for fechada!

- Nem com os nascidos trouxas – acrescentou Rúbeo.

- Ha! Está na cara que é alguém da Sonserina! Nenhum deles foi atacado ainda.

- Mas que poderia...? – começou Willow, mas sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos, e ela se calou. Era quem estava mais apavorada com a situação. Eu também estaria se estivesse no lugar dela, afinal, ela é nascida trouxa. Rúbeo também estava correndo perigo, mas não parecia muito preocupado, e vivia sumindo entre uma aula e outra ou durante a noite. Eu e Sam éramos puros-sangues, então não corríamos perigo.

Como uma boa detetive, fui atrás das gêmeas. Se alguém da Sonserina estava fazendo aquilo, elas saberiam.

- Oi, Brenda! – disse sentando-me ao seu lado na aula de poções. Estávamos em nível de N.I.E.Ms agora, e ela havia passado, mas não Cíntia.

- O que você quer?

- Saber quem está por trás desses ataques.

- E você acha que eu vou te dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso? – perguntou com ar de desdém.

- Bom, não – eu sabia que teria que apelar para o ponto fraco dela – Mas eu soube que Heather foi pega por um professor com um garoto ontem à noite, na torre de astronomia.

- Jura? – os olhos dela brilharam – Mesmo? Que garoto?

- E você acha que eu vou te dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso? – perguntei imitando-a. Ela amarrou a cara.

- Oh, tá legal. Eu te conto. Depois da aula na biblioteca.

Depois da aula consegui escapar com Brenda até a biblioteca, e nos escondemos atrás de uma estante.

- E então, o que você sabe sobre as petrificações?

- Bem... – começou ela, fazendo suspense.

- Vai, fala logo!

- Tá legal! Estão dizendo por aí que... esses sangues-ruins estão sendo petrificados por que... por que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta.

- A Câmara Secreta? – é eu teria que ficar um bom tempo na biblioteca, hoje.

- Aham – ela assentiu, balançando os cabelos loiros – E então? Quem estava com Heather? Quem a pegou? O que aconteceu com eles?

- Com o Simon.

- O ex namorado da Jesse?

- Sei lá quem ele namorava antes! O professor Slughorn os pegou, e perderam vinte pontos cada.

- Ai meu Deus! E...?

Ela ia esticar o assunto, mas eu não ia deixar. Se dependesse dela ficaríamos ali o dia todo, e ela ia querer saber T-U-D-O, desde há quanto tempo eles estavam saindo, até a meia que a garota estava usando.

- Escuta, quem você acha que abriu a Câmara? – perguntei interrompendo-a enquanto ela começava a perguntar se eu achava que ele estava traindo Jesse, saindo com Heather antes do namoro com a outra acabar.

- Hã? – ela piscou os olhos, confusa – O quê?

- Você tem uma dica de quem esteja abrindo a Câmara?

- Bom, só quem pode abri-la é um legítimo herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Mas este é o problema – ela fez cara de preocupada – O único herdeiro de quem se tem conhecimento é um homem que acabou de sair de Azkaban e todos dizem que está totalmente louco! Perdeu o juízo, com certeza. E é bem nojento – ela fez uma careta – Não está em condições de vir a Hogwarts matar trouxas.

- Então você acha que há outro? Outro herdeiro de Slytherin? Que está aqui na escola? – eu sabia que não adiantava muito perguntar essas coisas para Brenda, mas ela era minha única fonte de informações.

- É claro que não – ela riu, como se a idéia fosse uma completa loucura – Pelo amor de Deus, garota! O último herdeiro é louco, e até acho que ele tinha uma irmã, a tal que desonrou a família, mas ela já morreu. E se quer saber, o marido provavelmente a matou quando se deu conta do monstro com que havia se casado! Já viu as fotos? Ela era horrível! – disse rindo.

E então saiu correndo para contar sobre Heather e Simon para possivelmente a escola inteira.

Depois de um tempo consultando metade da biblioteca, consegui boas informações sobre a câmara secreta, inclusive sobre a lenda que diz que dentro dela há um monstro que somente alguém cujo sangue de Slytherin corra nas veias é capaz de controlar. Então agora eu tinha que ler sobre o fundador da Sonserina, para conseguir alguma pista sobre o monstro da câmara.

Levou algum tempo para que eu chegasse à conclusão de que o que tinha lá dentro era uma cobra. Provas: ele era ofidioglota e louco por serpentes. Era conhecido, inclusive, como Língua de Cobra. Mas... como uma cobra poderia petrificar pessoas?

Contei aos meus amigos o que havia descoberto. Eles ficaram realmente surpresos. Rúbeo não estava presente, havia sumido novamente e ninguém sabia para onde.

- Mas esse tal Morfino... ele é realmente louco, não é? – perguntou Willow, tentando analisar os fatos.

- Claro que é.

- Então não vejo como... você tem certeza de que não há outro herdeiro? A mulher pode ter tido um filho.

- Acho que não. O trouxa fugiu poucos meses depois e a mulher nunca voltou. Morreu, com certeza.

- Mas Clear... é uma possibilidade. Ele talvez esteja em Hogwarts agora mesmo.

- E obviamente na Sonserina – disse Sam.

- Então estamos procurando um garoto órfão...

- Ou garota! – acrescentou Willow.

- Certo, ou garota, que seja mestiço, possivelmente ofidioglota, e, é claro, sonserino. Eu não conheço ninguém assim, e vocês?

Sam me olhou com uma expressão estranha. Mas com certeza não era nada bom.

- Não? E que tal Tom Riddle?

- O santo? Ah, por favor! Ele não ia querer que a escola fechasse, ele é... – eu me calei. Tom era órfão. E mestiço, mas mesmo assim fora para Sonserina. E se Sam estivesse certo? E se Tom tivesse mesmo...?

- Não acredito que você está defendendo ele!

Nessa hora, Willow, que tinha entendido o recado, saiu. Eu deitei a cabeça no ombro de Sam.

- É claro que não – murmurei – Não estou defendendo Riddle. Você está bravo comigo, agora? Eu não fiz nada que...

- Ok.

- Não, não está ok! Você está bravo!Está bravo por algo que eu não fiz!

- Não estou.

- Está sim! Está com ciúmes do santo Tom, e eu nem sei por que! Você sabe o que eu acho dele, é só um metido, que se acha o máximo.

Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e saiu, para o dormitório dos garotos. O que estava acontecendo agora?


	7. Ameaça

Capítulo 7-Ameaça

Sam não olhava mais na minha cara, Willow estava com Matt, e Rúbeo ocupado com outro dever de casa. Por isso resolvi procurar mais sobre a Câmara Secreta, sozinha. Ainda era só quinta feira e eu estava louca para que o fim de semana chegasse. A aula de Herbologia daquele dia fora cancelada por causa da chuva, e achei que não havia perigo para mim em sair do Salão Comunal.

Estava a meio caminho quando alguém esbarrou em mim. Uma garota, que eu só conhecia de vista, que achava que era do quinto ano. Ela chorava de soluçar e eu tentei acalma-la.

- Ei, o que houve?

- Ela... ela...

- Ela, quem?

- Murta – soluçou ela – Eu tinha rido dela por causa dos óculos... ela correu para... chorando... mas agora... o professor Dippet... não sei o quê fizeram...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – tentei acalma-la – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu fui até o corredor do banheiro, e Olívia Hornby – como ela se apresentou, entre soluços – me seguiu, ainda chorando. Vi Riddle andando depressa por aquele corredor, mas não prestei atenção a ele, estava por demais ocupada no momento.

- Fique aqui – disse a ela.

Eu entrei. O banheiro estava silencioso e tudo parecia em ordem, a não ser... olhei para o chão. O corpo de uma garota estava lá e o fantasma da mesma flutuava por sobre ele, olhando para tudo, abismado.

- Meu Deus! – murmurei.

- É mesmo, não é? – choramingou a fantasma – E pode dizer a Olívia que a culpa é toda dela! Estou... estou..._morta! _– ela caiu no choro.

- Você é a Murta?

- Sou... – fungou ela – Ou melhor... _era_.

- O que aconteceu? Quem atacou você?

- _Eu não sei _– gritou estridentemente – _Um garoto entrou aqui e disse algo esquisito! Eu quis mandá-lo embora, mas então... Então eu..._

- Você morreu?

Ela deu um grito tão alto que me assustou e então saiu voando para um boxe próximo e se escondeu nele. Eu saí do banheiro e corri até Olívia. Ela ainda não havia parado de chorar, e vi de relance Riddle correndo para lá, com professor Dumbledore em seus calcanhares e acompanhado de mais alguém... o diretor Dippet.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dumbledore com a voz grave, enquanto o diretor entrava no banheiro e ia verificar se aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Olívia ia dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, então eu disse a Dumbledore que Murta estava morta e o que ela me contara. Dumbledore lançou um olhar rápido a Riddle quando mencionei que quem quer fosse havia dito algo estranho, que ela não havia compreendido.

- Entendo... Muito bem, Sr. Riddle, leve a Srta. Hornby para a Ala Hospitalar. Pode ir junto, Srta. Manchester.

Assim nós seguimos para a Ala Hospitalar, Olívia ainda chorando de soluçar ao meu lado. Chegamos lá e a enfermeira fez questão de dar a todos nós poções calmantes. Então, quando estávamos saindo – eu e Tom, Olívia ia passar a noite lá – Willow entrou seguida por Sam e Rúbeo.

- Clear! – ela se jogou em mim, me abraçando – Clear, é verdade? Os boatos, eu não pude acreditar! Murta está mesmo morta? Você viu o corpo? Você está bem? Viu quem fez isso?

- É, é vi o corpo. Mas não havia mais ninguém lá... – disse em voz baixa, indicando Riddle.

_Mas espere_, disse uma voz metida na minha cabeça, _Riddle estava lá, lembra? Ele estava no corredor onde a garota foi morta, esqueceu? E se for ele? E se ele estiver atacando toda essa gente?_

- É melhor conversarmos em outro lugar – sussurrei, e nós fomos todos para o Salão Comunal.

- Hoje a noite, temos que investigar – disse Sam – Os alunos estarão todos nos salões comunais, e os professores estarão ocupados cuidando de todos, mas se sairmos um pouco antes, poderemos escapar.

- Certo – concordei – Mas Willow terá que ficar.

- Ei! – ela me olhou indignada.

- Murta morreu, Willow, e você pode ser a próxima. Fique aqui e nos encoberte se alguém perguntar onde estamos.

- Certo, eu fico. – disse mal-humorada – E, pessoal? Boa sorte.

Nós resolvemos nos separar por que assim teríamos menos chances de sermos pegos. Eu fui direto para o banheiro do segundo andar. O fantasma de Murta não estava por perto. Mas quando me aproximei da porta, ouvi um som estranho, um sibilo irreconhecível... seria língua de cobra? Parei com a mão na maçaneta. Vi a porta se abrindo e que alguém estava saindo dali... Tom Riddle?

- Clear? – a cor se esvaiu de seu rosto, ele parecia muito preocupado.

- O que... o que está fazendo aqui, Tom? – a pergunta não saiu com a desconfiança que eu queria, saiu trêmula e cheia de medo – Es...este é um banheiro feminino.

Havia barulho atrás dele. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para ver o que era. Algo enorme parecia estar deslizando pelo chão. Era uma cobra. Ela ergueu a cabeça... Tom tapou meus olhos com a mão – "O quê...?" comecei a perguntar, mas então eu ouvi algo que me deixou em choque – um sibilar rouco sair de seus lábios. Então depois de um tempo ouvindo o deslizar áspero do animal com o chão, o barulho cessou.

O chão pareceu se abrir embaixo dos meus pés. Tom. Tom, o herdeiro de Slytherin... ele havia petrificado aqueles alunos, havia matado Murta... era ele o responsável pelos ataques aos trouxas.

Senti que estava andando, ele inclusive já tinha descoberto meus olhos, mas eu estava em outro mundo. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Por Merlim! Eu sabia que ele era mau, que era metido e não gostava de alunos trouxas, mas... Matá-los? Ele era um _assassino_.

- Você vai esquecer o que viu – disse ele, me empurrando contra a parede de uma sala de aula, em que havíamos entrado, as mãos firmes em meus ombros.

- Não... – sussurrei, amedrontada com o olhar frio que perfurava os meus olhos – Não, Tom, o quê...? Por que a Murta?

- Ela se meteu no meu caminho! – disse sem aparentar arrependimento – Se não tivesse saído para xeretar ainda estaria viva – falou ainda me encarando – Não teria tido o fim que teve.

- E os outros...nascidos trouxas? Tom...? – supliquei com a leve esperança de que não tivesse sido ele, mesmo sabendo que era impossível, que era óbvio que fora ele todas as outras vezes.

- Eles mereceram aquilo. Não deviam estar aqui. Apenas os bruxos puros-sangues devem ter acesso à magia. E é meu dever como herdeiro de Slytherin purificar a raça bruxa, e acabar com eles... _com todos eles_.

Eu estava prestes a chorar, sem saber mesmo o porquê, mas eu estava tão abalada... Tom tinha matado alguém e pretendera matar tantos outros... E eu... eu gostava dele. Que bela hora para admitir que estava apaixonada por ele! Então voltei a olhar em seus olhos, negros e frios.

- Você não tem direito de dizer isso – sussurrei – Um mestiço não tem o direito de chamar os outros de sangues-ruins! – exclamei com raiva.

Ele não respondeu. E de repente, outra pergunta me veio à cabeça.

- Por que não deixou que a cobra me matasse? – perguntei em voz baixa e lenta.

Ele me encarou por mais um segundo, e respondeu devagar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Eu não podia matar você...

- Por que não?

- Por que... Por que você... você tem sangue-puro, afinal – disse se afastando bruscamente, como se somente agora tivesse se dado conta do quão perto estávamos, e do quão longe ele fora.

Eu fiquei quase decepcionada com a resposta. Mas tinha mais com que me preocupar, e de repente percebi que estava chorando. Sequer me importava que ele me visse chorar, sequer me importava com coisa alguma. Teria que contar ao professor Dumbledore. Ou ao diretor. Senti a mão dele erguendo meu rosto e secando as lágrimas. Droga, porque agora ele estava sendo tão delicado?

- Não vou deixar que a escola feche. Isso seria prejudicial para mim também.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula.

- Será que você só pensa em si mesmo? – gritei, empurrando-o para longe.

- Não posso me preocupar com os outros. Tornaria-me fraco e vulnerável. Seria traído algum dia...

- Poupe as palavras, Tom. Vai precisar delas quando eu contar a todos...

- Você não vai contar a ninguém.

- Ah, não? – perguntei sarcástica – E por que não?

- Porque se contar – ele sorriu de um jeito tão frio que fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem – terei que matar você.

_**N/A:** **Desculpa a demora,prometo que vou postar os capítulos mais rápido!**_


	8. O falso Herdeiro de Slytherin

Capítulo 8- O _falso _Herdeiro de Slytherin

Ele me mataria se eu contasse. Estava me ameaçando! Eu não tinha o que fazer, senão... arriscar. Ele não quis me matar naquela noite, talvez não me matasse mesmo se eu contasse. E, se sim, era injusto milhares de alunos morrerem por que eu fora covarde.

Encontrei-o no Saguão de Entrada uma semana depois, indo para o Salão Principal.

- Tom – gritei. Ele parou e me esperou – Vou contar ao professor Dumbledore!

- Já te disse o que vai acontecer, Manchester.

- Sei o que vai acontecer – retruquei – Mas antes eu do que meus amigos. Seria injusto da minha parte. Eu não tenho medo de você, Tom – (que mentira!) – e não vou deixá-lo se sair bem dessa jogando sujo. Sei o que vou fazer, não importa o que diga.

- E se eu disser que é bom você ter cuidado, por que sua amiguinha de sangue sujo, Willow, estará saindo de uma detenção esta noite, sozinha? Pode acontecer algum, hã, acidente com ela – ele sorriu malevolamente.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Ele alargou mais o sorriso e se afastou.

Acordei no dia seguinte, preocupada. Não tinha tido coragem de contar nada a ninguém, mas pelo menos, Willow voltara da detenção viva e inteira, apenas reclamando do fato de que tivera que polir milhares de vezes os troféus da escola.

Eu não vi Rúbeo o dia inteiro, ele estava desaparecido desde a noite anterior. Tentei encontra-lo em todo lugar, mas ele parecia ter evaporado. Só o vi a noite, saindo do castelo, acompanhado de Dumbledore e três homens que pareciam ser do ministério da magia. Tentei chama-lo, sem sucesso. Ele estava levando seu malão embaixo do braço e uma enorme caixa no outro. Percebi que estava chorando.

Corri para o andar de cima e ouvi alguém soluçando e chorando em uma sala que devia estar vazia. Entrei e vi Willow, chorando abraçada em Matt, que afagava seus cabelos, e Sam, mais atrás, apoiado na parede, olhando desolado para o chão.

- Gente? Pessoal, o que aconteceu? Aonde... Para onde levaram Rúbeo?

Eu meio que sabia a resposta antes dela vir realmente. Meu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, mas eu estava quase compreendendo...

- Hagrid foi expulso. Ele abriu a Câmara Secreta – disse Sam, ainda olhando para o chão.

- Eu nunca imaginei – chorou Willow – de todas as pessoas, eu sempre achei que Rúbeo... Ele era nosso amigo!...

- Devíamos ter imaginado – disse Sam – Ele desaparecia o tempo todo, não é? Sumia sem dar explicação... E sempre se interessou por monstros. Mas talvez ele não tenha feito de propósito... Sempre achou que monstros fossem bichinhos de estimação...

- Vocês... vocês não estão me dizendo que realmente acreditam nisso, não é? Não foi o Rúbeo! Ele nunca faria isso – disse aparvalhada.

- Mas levaram ele, Clear – soluçou Willow – Então só pode ser o culpado. Não o levariam se não fosse.

Eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível. Os meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não estava vendo direito por onde andava. Mas precisava falar com Rúbeo, com Dumbledore, precisava mostrar que estavam enganados... Então esbarrei em alguém no meio da escadaria de mármore. Era Riddle.

- ESTÁ SATISFEITO? – gritei furiosa – ELE FOI EXPULSO POR SUA CAUSA! NÃO TEM PAIS E HOGWARTS ERA SEU MAIOR SONHO E VOCÊ DESTRUIU TUDO! – eu tentei chutá-lo, socá-lo, qualquer coisa – EU ODEIO VOCÊ!


	9. Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 9- Beco Diagonal

_N/A:A partir de agora a fic volta para a 3ª pessoa,já que agora ela se passa no...hum..."presente" hehe...espero que gostem...bjuss._

Clear voltara para casa no final daquele ano, perplexa e confusa. Riddle havia arruinado a vida de tantas pessoas, inclusive a de um de seus melhores amigos, mas ainda assim... Ela se sentia tão atraída por ele. Era inexplicável, e a idéia com certeza não lhe agradava em nada, mas não havia mais dúvida de que era isso.

Seu primo Sebastian veio passar as férias com ela. Ele terminara a escola no ano anterior, na Durmstrang. A família já resolvera que, a não ser que algum deles encontrasse alguém de sangue puro para se casar, eles dois se tornariam marido e mulher assim que Clear completasse dezenove anos.

- É bom você arranjar logo um namorado, Clear – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto passeavam pelo Beco Diagonal – Por que eu tenho planos que não envolvem nenhum casamento, pelo menos não da minha parte.

- Bem, será mais fácil você arranjar uma namorada, por que meus pais só aceitam sonserinos, e não há nenhum garoto de lá que tenha a mínima chance de se tornar meu marido – disse ela olhando divertida para o primo.

- Você não está pensando em um Grifinório, não é? Pode esquecer!

- Eu só quero alguém que seja gentil, que se importe com as pessoas, e não só consigo mesmo! Alguém que confie em mim! – disse fingindo-se indignada. E então aquela voz metida na sua cabeça acrescentou: _"Alguém bem diferente de Tom Riddle!"_. Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou andando, tentando em vão, pensar em outra coisa, outra pessoa que não fosse Tom.

- Qual é o problema? Está muito pensativa hoje – disse Sebastian com um sorriso maroto, ela sentiu o rosto corando – Pensando em alguém especial, priminha? Quem é?

- Ninguém! – apressou-se a esclarecer.

Infelizmente a rapidez e o tom de voz com que respondeu a denunciavam ainda mais do que se ela gritasse que sim com todas as letras. O primo obviamente entendeu e uma expressão maliciosa surgiu em seu rosto. A situação infelizmente piorou quando ela constatou que Riddle se aproximava. E, é claro, Sebastian também o viu. Havia um grande anel em seu dedo, mas ela tinha mais com que se preocupar.

- Ei, Manchester!

- O que você quer, Riddle? – perguntou ríspida.

- Falar com você.

- Ah, por favor, não pode esperar até voltarmos para Hogwarts? Precisa estragar o meu dia? – perguntou sem olhar para o primo que, ela podia ter certeza, observava tudo com um sorriso que ela não suportaria.

- Se eu pudesse esperar – disse ele revirando os olhos – eu com certeza o faria. Não é um grande prazer vir falar com você em público, sabe.

- De qualquer forma, estou com meu primo agora, caso não tenha percebido! Não posso...!

- Claro que pode – interrompeu Sebastian –, vá em frente. Vou esperar no Caldeirão Furado. Ah, e a propósito – ele se virou para Tom – juízo com minha prima! Quero-a de volta antes das sete, seja lá o que forem fazer – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sebastian, cala a boca – disse ela lenta, mas furiosamente. Mas o primo já se afastara em direção ao bar. Ela suspirou e começou a andar ao lado dele.

- Ótimo. O que você quer?

- Preciso comprar algo para o professor Slughorn. E quero sua ajuda.

Ela olhou para ele como se tivesse perdido o juízo. Mas a verdade era que ele simplesmente a vira e, num impulso inexplicável e incontrolável de estar com ela, foi chamá-la. Então se apressou em inventar uma desculpa.

- Você está aprontando alguma – disse ela sem tirar os olhos dele.

- O que a faz pensar isso? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se surpreso.

- Está sendo... Eu não sei, _gentil _demais – disse com um dar de ombros.

- Oh. Então será que a senhorita prefere que eu seja mal educado e grosseiro?

- Não. Na verdade, assim está ótimo – respondeu sorrindo.

Eles nunca haviam passado tanto tempo juntos sem brigar. Andaram por tanto tempo, apenas conversando, que ela esqueceu de seu primo no Caldeirão Furado, e, para ser sincera, não tinha a menor pressa em encontrá-lo. E lhe custava admitir, mas estava _se divertindo _com ele. Se alguém que os conhecesse visse a cena, não acreditaria.

- Ei, Tom – ela o chamou – Doces! Ele adora esse tipo de coisa.

Antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo ela já o puxara pela mão até a vitrine da loja de doces. Pararam de repente, as mãos dadas, e ela corou e tratou de puxar seu braço de volta, sem ousar encara-lo.

- E então – disse ele, fingindo que nada acontecera – O que devo comprar...?

- Abacaxis Cristalizados. Ele adora, já o ouvi dizendo isso ao Dumbledore. Leve para ele, e veja o que acontece.

Ele entrou na loja e saiu minutos depois com uma sacola. Então eles voltaram lentamente para o Caldeirão Furado, sem falar muito, em um silêncio constrangido. Bem, ao menos ela estava constrangida. Ele parecia achar tudo muito divertido.

Quando chegaram ao bar ela procurou pelo primo e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Resolveu esperar em um canto, para não chamar a atenção.

- Só o que falta é ele ter ido para casa sem mim! – disse mal-humorada – Ah, não, ali está ele. Dando em cima de uma garota é claro, aquele paquerador barato! – Tom riu – O que foi?

Ela virou o corpo para encará-lo, e pegou-se a milímetros de seu corpo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Nada – respondeu ele em voz baixa, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom eu... eu vou para casa então...

Mas àquela altura seus lábios tocaram os dele, e apenas por um segundo ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu apreciar o momento, ele colocando a mão levemente em sua cintura, beijando-a suavemente... até que a razão despertou-a e a obrigou a empurrá-lo.

- Desculpe, eu... tenho namorado, Tom. Você sabe. Até mais, Tom. – gaguejou ela, antes de se afastar, corando violentamente.

Tom ficou parado mais um instante antes de sair do bar, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Beijara Clear Manchester. Ele devia estar ficando louco! Mas havia alguma coisa nela, alguma coisa...

- Ei, o que há com você, está mais vermelha que o brasão da Grifinória! – exclamou Sebastian quando ela sentou-se à mesa dele. Ela não respondeu apenas baixou a cabeça.

Aquilo fora tão... por Merlim, maravilhoso! Ela queria ter continuado lá, com ele, mas sua consciência nunca a perdoaria. Ela não podia trair Sam.

Ela foi para casa com o primo, mas ele estava com pressa, e aparatou logo que a deixou à porta. Ela entrou, ainda refletindo sobre aquela tarde, quando viu duas enormes malas deixadas ao lado da porta.

- Ah, olá, Clear – disse a mãe entrando elegantemente – Como foi seu dia?

- Ahn... Ótimo. Vocês vão a algum lugar?

- Viagem de última hora, querida, seu pai teve problemas no trabalho.

- Para onde dessa vez?

Quase todo ano seus pais faziam uma "viagem de última hora" e sempre para lugares maravilhosos. No ano anterior haviam ido para Grécia, no outro para Espanha. Ela nunca era levada junto, e, mesmo que os dois insistissem que era a trabalho, as fotos dos pais juntos em praias e pontos turísticos destoava da história.

- Itália. Vamos para Roma, não é incrível? – exclamou a mãe animada.

- É, é, incrível.

- Agora, querida, escute. Os trouxas daquele casarão do outro lado da vila, você já ouviu falar, não, foram assassinados ontem à noite. É claro que não encontraram motivos, está na cara que foi um bruxo. Suspeitam daquele tal Gaunt, o maluco que saiu de Askaban, mas _eu _vi um jovem andando por aqui ontem à noite, e realmente não era Morfino.

- Morfino?

- Morfino Gaunt, menina, filho de Marvolo Gaunt...

_Marvolo_. O nome despertou algo nela. Marvolo Gaunt. Tom _Marvolo _Riddle. Não podia ser...

- Mãe! – interrompeu ela – Mãe qual o nome da família trouxa que foi assassinada?

- Ah, alguma coisa com R, eu acho... Ric, Rid... Rid alguma coisa...

- Não era Riddle? – perguntou agora decididamente desesperada.

- Isso! Exatamente! Riddle. Tom Riddle, e seus pais. Por que, querida?

- Nada. Mãe, como era o... o jovem que você viu?- perguntou ela sentindo sua voz sumir.

- Não pude ver direito, Clear, estava escuro... Tinha cabelos pretos, acho, e era alto...mas não sei mais do que isso. E tinha uma varinha, é claro. Querida, você está bem?

Ela empalidecera, e agora corria para o quarto. Era tão óbvio. Mérope Gaunt fugira com um jovem trouxa... e esse seria Tom Riddle. E então lhe deu o nome do pai, Tom, e o nome do avô, Marvolo. Tom Marvolo Riddle. E agora ele matara os pais e avós. E ela o beijara. Beijara um assassino... e ela contara a ele onde os Gaunt viviam, ele podia fazer realmente Morfino parecer culpado, agora.

Ouviu sua mãe bater a porta do quarto, mas ela fingiu já estar dormindo. Então pouco depois o pai bateu e ela continuou em silêncio. Por fim, eles passaram um pedaço de pergaminho por baixo da porta, onde diziam, entre outras coisas, que ela tivesse um bom ano letivo e que voltariam para o Natal. Por fim, depois de muito tempo, ela adormeceu.

_N/A:  
Ai...milllll desculpas!Vocês devem estar querendo me matar né...!  
É que meus professores me passaram um monte de trabalho e um monte de prova!Eu não consegui entrar na internet direito!  
Bom agora que deu uma aliviada,hehe eu vou tentar atualizar o maximo que eu puder!Antes que eles voltem a fazer isso...  
Mais tarde eu posto o proximo ok?  
Não deixem de comentar hein...  
Bjuss!_


	10. Briga no expresso

Capitulo 10- Briga no expresso...

O Expresso Hogwarts saiu da estação às onze horas como sempre, e daquela vez, Clear sentou-se desde o início com Willow e Matt. Sam veio, tempos depois, para chamá-la para a cabine dos monitores chefes.

- Já estamos atrasados.

Ela foi até ele e quando ele foi lhe dar um beijo desviou o rosto, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Ele ficou calado, e continuaram andando em silêncio até o vagão dos monitores.

- Desculpem o atraso – disse ela – Tivemos que cuidar de uma garota... ela estava totalmente deprimida, chorando sem parar e tentou se matar, a coitada – mentiu.

Por entre os olhares de surpresa e pena que encheram a cabine ela viu que Riddle sorria. Ele não acreditou nela. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela acabou sorrindo também.

Por fim, cada um deles iria patrulhar os corredores, em intervalos de dez minutos. Clear quase matou o professor por isso.

Na metade da viagem, uma garota loira da Sonserina chamou sua atenção e disse que o professor Slughorn a esperava em sua cabine, para um almoço com o "Clube do Slug". Muito contrariada, ela se arrastou até lá, vendo Sam amarrar a cara por não ter sido convidado.

Havia cerca de dez alunos espremidos na cabine, e o professor ocupava quase dois assentos. Ela entrou, hesitante, e depois de um tempo, achou melhor ir embora.

- Hã, eu... acho que é melhor eu voltar para a minha cabine.

Ela deu meia volta e a porta se abriu no exato momento em que ela esticou o braço para a maçaneta. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar ali, Tom. Ele parecia sempre surgir nessas horas.

Ela se perdeu em seus olhos no instante em que se encararam, e, mesmo estando quase colados um no outro, nenhum ousou se mexer. Pareciam não se dar conta de que havia mais de dez pessoas assistindo à cena. Depois do que lhes pareceu um milhão de anos, a garota loira falou:

- Vocês não precisam, sei lá, fazer a ronda nos corredores? – perguntou mal-humorada. Ela olhava para Tom como se fosse agarrá-lo a qualquer momento, e Clear se irritou com isso, mas disfarçou.

- Bem lembrado – murmurou – Com licença, Tom.

Ela saiu da cabine, e sabia que ele viria atrás dela. Sentiu o gosto da vitória por ele preferir ficar com ela a com a Sonserina loira, mas que não durou muito. Ele andou atrás dela em silêncio até que ela resolveu parar de fingir que ele não existia.

- Oi, Tom – ele não respondeu – Já entregou o presente do professor?

- Não, não com tantos alunos ali – ela se virou.

- Por que não? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Todos iam começar a lhe dar abacaxis, e eu não conseguiria... o que eu quero – ela sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você estava armando alguma coisa.

Riddle abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas alguém atrás de Clear o fez calar novamente. Era Sam. E em seu rosto uma expressão de completa raiva e incredulidade.

- Clear! Achei que estava no Clube do Slug – disse lentamente.

- E estava. Mas estava muito chato e tão apertado que era difícil até respirar, quanto mais comer alguma coisa... Então resolvi sair.

- É, estou vendo. O que está fazendo com ele?

- Nada. Estávamos conversando.

- Sobre o quê?

- Coisas – ela deu de ombros.

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Droga, nada, Sam! Nada importante. Só... coisas! – disse irritada. Ele começou a retrucar, mas ela interrompeu – Por que você não confia em mim? – ele ficou quieto, então ela continuou – O que eu fiz para você suspeitar de mim? Quando foi que eu traí sua confiança?

- Nunca, mas...

- Nunca! Então será que você podia ser um pouco menos ciumento? Eu estava conversando com ele, não estava fazendo nada de errado. E quer saber? Eu já cansei.

- Cansou? – ele agora estava decididamente surpreso – Cansou de quê?

- Desse seu ciúme idiota! Cansei, cansei de você, quero terminar!

Ele ficou mudo por um instante, engoliu em seco, e se recuperou.

- Ah, é? Ótimo! – gritou dando meia volta.

É melhor assim, pensou ela, eu nunca devia ter começado isso para começar... Só o fiz para deixar Tom com ciúmes. Não era mesmo para dar certo.

- Eu, hum, sinto muito pela briga – disse Tom, tentando sem sucesso esconder o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios, contra a sua vontade.

- Fale a verdade, você adorou me ver terminar com ele!

- Por que teria gostado? – e agora o sorriso saía vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Como eu posso saber? Mas você estava sorrindo o tempo todo, enquanto nós, hum, discutíamos.

- Pense como quiser, Manchester – disse ele, com seu ar superior – Agora, com licença. Eu tenho que ir – E, dando meia volta, desapareceu pelos corredores.

_N/A:Minhas mais sinceras desculpas...mais algo deu errado no site,e eu nem consegui postar os proximos capitulos,nem ler os comentarios,nem ler as fics...simplesmente não consegui entrar...mas para me redimir...vou postar dois de uma vez só,esse e mais um hehe...  
Novamente desculpem o atraso!  
Bjuss_


	11. Lorde Voldemort?

Capitulo 11-Lorde Voldemort?

Ele estava mesmo insuportável! Ela sempre o achara incômodo, agora era impossível conviver com ele. Não perdia uma só oportunidade de atacá-la nos corredores, sempre que sabia que não havia nenhum professor olhando. Isso sem falar que, depois que ela terminara com Sam, ele mantinha aquele sorrisinho vitorioso, quase imperceptível, no rosto, o que a irritava. E nas diversas vezes que eles acabavam muito próximos, ela sentia seu coração disparar, mas nada acontecia. E ela estava cansada disso.  
Clear virou em um corredor, certa tarde de janeiro, e se deparou com cinco alunos Sonserinos, que deviam ser do quinto ou sexto ano, brigando. Três garotas, que puxavam os cabelos, xingavam e batiam umas nas outras, esquecendo-se das varinhas e dois garotos que duelavam. Ela pode entreouvir palavras como "Não ouse... Ele nunca... Você vai se arrepender... o Lorde vai ficar sabendo!". Quem diabos era "O Lorde" ela não tinha idéia.  
Parou as garotas facilmente, mas os dois alunos eram mais fortes que ela e a tiraram da batalha em questão de segundos, com um feitiço Protego que a fez voar até a outra extremidade do corredor e bater dolorosamente na parede. Ela estava pronta para se levantar e tentar de novo, embora meio tonta, quando viu que os dois garotos estavam sendo separados por Tom Riddle, que tinha a varinha em punho e cochichava algo para eles, com urgência, e os cinco saíram correndo. Então se dirigiu até ela e lhe estendeu a mão, que ela aceitou relutante.  
- O que disse a eles? – perguntou desconfiada. Ele não costumava tirar pontos da Sonserina.  
- Menos cinco pontos para cada um.  
- Por duelarem nos corredores? Devia ter tirado no mínimo vinte de cada.  
- Não, não por duelarem nos corredores – disse com um sorriso superior como se soubesse de algo que ela desconhecia. Quando ela começou a abrir a boca para perguntar "Então por qu...?", ele respondeu – por lhe lançarem uma azaração.  
- O quê? – exclamou ela exasperada  
- Só _eu_ posso fazer isso – disse erguendo a varinha rapidamente – Achei que já tivesse aprendido – e com um movimento rápido, um raio vermelho saiu de sua varinha, que passou por ela por centímetros. Quase no mesmo instante ela revidou.  
- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou ela enquanto tentava acertá-lo.  
- Só posso supor – disse enquanto faíscas amarelas e vermelhas saíam de sua varinha – que seja você o problema – e com outro acenar de varinha ele a derrubou no chão, e virou-se para ir embora, mas estacou.  
O diretor vinha correndo em sua direção. Seus olhos pousaram no corredor parcialmente destruído – também pelos alunos mais novos de outrora – e em Clear que estava se levantando furiosa, pronta para atacar Tom novamente.  
- Monitores-Chefes! – exclamou ele abismado – Os dois! Lutando! Venham até aqui, agora! – ambos se aproximaram receosos, lembravam-se claramente da última detenção que passaram juntos, a arrumação do armário e como o Prof. Dumbledore entrara na sala quando Tom estava prestes a beijá-la – O que exatamente vocês estavam fazendo?  
- Estava... tentando parar uma briga, e então... – como explicar que Tom resolvera tudo, mas então decidira atacá-la? – Houve um, hum, problema – gaguejou ela.  
- Isso – disse com os lábios se tornando uma fina linha em seu rosto – é óbvio. Sinto dizer que terei de tirar cinqüenta pontos de cada um. Francamente, não sei no que estavam pensando! Dois dos meus melhores alunos... E você, Tom? Achei que prezava mais seu distintivo.  
- Sinto muito senhor – disse ele abaixando a cabeça humildemente – Não vai acontecer de novo.  
- Assim espero. – e se afastou murmurando coisas como "Por Merlim, eu nunca imaginei" e "Completamente inexplicável".

Depois disso, com a raiva borbulhando quente dentro dela, Clear voltou ao Salão Comunal, onde encontrou Willow. Ela suspeitava que a amiga talvez já tivesse se dado conta de que ela estava estranha, principalmente na presença "dele", mas não se arriscaria a contar a ela. Clear apaixonada por Tom, era como Natal em Julho. Totalmente surreal.  
- Ei, chegou isso para você! – disse ela correndo até Clear e dando a ela um pequeno envelope púrpura – Um convite para aquelas reuniões estranhas do professor Slughorn. Você vai?  
Ela pensou por um momento em dizer que não e ficar ali, com ela, conversando. Mas Tom estaria lá, e ficar ali só aumentava as chances dela dizer algo errado e Willow – que era extremamente inteligente e atenta – descobrir tudo o que ela tão habilmente escondera em seu íntimo.  
- Vou – disse e vendo a expressão da amiga acrescentou – Tenho que ir... Você sabe, ele vai ficar realmente chateado se eu não for.  
- Certo – falou de modo descrente – Ótimo, então. Até mais.  
Ela correu até o buraco do retrato, mas Willow a chamou antes que ela o atravessasse.  
- O que foi?  
- Mande lembranças ao querido Tom – disse com uma expressão cética.  
Ela não respondeu, mas algo deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois sua última visão antes de passar pelo buraco do retrato foi Willow com um sorriso de vitória estampado no rosto.

Tom queria saber se a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas iria se aposentar. Slughorn disse que não sabia, mas o elogiou como sempre. Os outros garotos trocaram risinhos de admiração, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. Todos agiam como se ele fosse superior...  
- Aliás, você acertou, obrigada pelo abacaxi, é meu favorito.  
Novamente a troca de risinhos, mas dessa vez seu olhar passou pelo dela e ele sorriu. Ela amarrou a cara e desviou o olhar.  
Já eram onze horas e o professor mandou-os se deitar. Clear saiu da sala e esperou na curva do corredor, enquanto Tom se demorava na sala. Até que ele finalmente apareceu.  
- Ei, qual a diferença entre entregar o presente agora ou no trem? – perguntou, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ele sorriu com ar de superioridade... de novo. Ele estava se tornando um especialista nesses sorrisos.  
- Por que agora – disse ele lentamente, fazendo suspense – Eu consegui o que queria.  
- Lorde Vold...!  
Clear olhou em volta e viu o garoto que havia chamado, e surpreendeu-se descobrindo que ele olhava para Riddle, que negava furiosamente com a cabeça e o olhar, fazendo-o calar-se.  
- Do que ele chamou você? – perguntou tornando a encará-lo.  
- Nada. Um apelido.  
- Lorde...?  
- Voldemort – admitiu contra vontade.  
- E de onde você tirou isso? – perguntou com ares de deboche.  
- São as letras do meu nome, apenas em outra ordem. Apenas para meus... amigos mais íntimos. Boa noite.  
Ela o observou se afastar. Apenas amigos íntimos... E ele contara para ela! Ela se sentiu repentinamente leve e feliz. E, além disso, ele a desejara boa noite! _Não seja ridícula_, pensou,_ foi só um "boa noite". Não é nada de que se orgulhar!_ Mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir até chegar ao Salão Comunal.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você pode parar de sorrir? – perguntou Willow mal-humorada – O que há de tão bom, afinal?  
- O que há de errado em sorrir?  
A felicidade ainda não se esvaíra na manhã seguinte, e era óbvio que Willow estava achando tudo aquilo muito irritante.  
- Não haveria problema, se você me contasse o que a deixou tão feliz! – retrucou.  
- Te conto outra hora.  
- Aposto que foi um garoto – disse com um sorriso malicioso – Aposto.  
Ela viu Riddle entrar no Salão e sorrir quase imperceptivelmente na direção dela. Abaixou o rosto para que a amiga não a visse corar, mas era tarde demais.  
- Você está gostando do Riddle? – quase gritou ela, atraindo olhares próximos.  
- Eu? Por Merlim, Willow, você enlouqueceu? Eu, gostando de Tom Riddle? – ela negou freneticamente com a cabeça – Nunca!  
- E por que não? Ele é bonito, não acha?  
- Por acaso você não está gostando dele, está?  
- Não. Eu gosto do Matt, você sabe. Mas até que ele não seria nada mal, também.  
- Willow! Você já tem namorado, lembra?  
As duas se encararam por um minuto e então, sem mais conseguir fingir, caíram na gargalhada.

_N/A:Oi de novo hehe...bom...só para avisar que só postarei os proximos capitulos no domingo,pois eu não entro no computador quando meus pais estão em casa.Porque eles ficam bravos e dizem que só eu uso o computador,e blá,blá,blá hehe..._

_Bom falta pouco para terminar a fic...infelizmente hehe..._

_Bjuss a todos e DEIXEM REVIEWS please!_

_Tchauzinho hehe..._


	12. Perdidos na Escuridão

_i>N/A:Capitulo muuuito especial...ele foi escrito inteiramente pela Senhorita Granger...Esperamos que gostem/i>_

Capitulo 12-Perdidos na Escuridão

Mas para estragar sua alegria, ele a ignorara o dia inteiro e no fim do dia ela já estava com um péssimo humor. Na sala comunal, com Willow, ela passava o tempo falando mal de Riddle para quem quisesse ouvir, por cada mínimo detalhe dele que não lhe agradasse. Quando estava repetindo sua seqüência de "metido, se achando sempre tão superior, aquele idiota arrogante..." pela milésima vez, Willow a interrompeu.  
Ela sabia que Tom estava fazendo a ronda, e sabia que Clear sempre saía para dar uma volta quando ficava sozinha no salão comunal se estivesse sem sono. E talvez, se conseguisse instiga-la, ela talvez até fosse atrás de Riddle.  
- Ei, você não tem que fazer a ronda?  
- O Sam foi fazer, hoje.  
- Ah.  
Um minuto de silêncio, enquanto Clear continuou murmurando coisas como "Todos acham que ele é tão sabido, aquele nojento, preconceituoso, se soubessem metade do que eu sei...".  
- Ei, ei, espere aí – disse Willow abruptamente.  
- O que foi?  
- O que você sabe?  
- Hã?  
- Você disse "se soubessem metade do que eu sei...", então deve saber de alguma coisa sobre ele. O que é?  
- Ahn... Nada. Nada, não, Willow, nada importante.  
Na realidade ela não queria contar a ninguém. E percebeu que desde o ano anterior ela vinha guardando os segredos de Tom, quando podia tão facilmente tê-lo desmascarado. Primeiro os ataques da Câmara, depois a morte dos Riddle... Mas ela não queria que ele fosse expulso, ou pior, preso. Por outro lado...  
Ela se levantou de um salto. Iria tirar proveito disso.  
- Willow eu tenho que ir.  
- O que?  
- Vejo você depois.  
E, correndo, ela passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Já era tarde, e os corredores escuros de Hogwarts pareciam formar um enorme labirinto sem saída. Ela corria, não se preocupando com o barulho, o ruído dos passos atraindo a atenção dos quadros adormecidos, os cabelos negros cascateando atrás de si. Então outro som a despertou. Passos ligeiros, vindos da direção oposta a dela. Ela se esgueirou para um corredor estreito, e esperou para não ser descoberta, mas não resistiu dar uma espiada para ver quem se metera em seu caminho.  
Lá estava ele. Aquele ar de superior, os cabelos negros caindo displicentemente sobre seu rosto, sem aparentar a menor preocupação em ser descoberto. Desde a primeira vez que o vira ela sentia aquele enorme impulso de irritá-lo, de fazê-lo notar sua presença. E agora ela tinha uma arma para isso. Um trunfo que ele não fazia idéia de que ela possuía. E se sentia extremamente confiante.  
- Foi você, não foi? – perguntou ela quando ele passou, seu rosto ainda oculto pelas sombras.  
Ele parou na mesma hora, e o medo perpassou seu rosto, apenas por uma fração de segundo.  
- Quem está aí?  
- Fale baixo, idiota!  
- É você, não é, Manchester? O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Estava procurando você.  
Ele pareceu surpreso durante um momento, e então voltou a sua frieza habitual.  
- Procurando por mim? Por quê?  
- Eu sei o que você andou fazendo na outra noite, Tom.  
- Ah, é? O que?  
- Você não foi ao orfanato para pegar suas coisas. Sei o que fez.  
- É claro que fui ao orfanato – retrucou ele, e agora decididamente havia nervosismo em sua voz.  
- Mas não apenas para lá, não é, Tom? Você fez uma visitinha amigável para seu pai, não foi?  
- D-do que está falando? – ele perguntou muito lentamente.  
- Você matou os Riddle! – disse ela, agora saindo de lá para encará-lo – Não foi aquele idiota, Gaunt, ou que nome tenha, sei que não foi. Você foi lá àquela noite, e matou todos eles!  
Um silêncio assustador tomou conta dos dois. Os olhos fixos um no outro, se medindo com o olhar, esperando que o outro cedesse. Mas nenhum o fez. Tom pareceu a ponto de negar tal coisa, mas pensou melhor.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Meus pais moram na vila, Tom. Viram um estranho andando por lá naquela noite. Um garoto. Eu não sou burra, posso juntar dois mais dois – ele riu sarcástico. Uma risada fria e cruel.  
- Agora, isso é novidade.  
- E foi lá que arranjou o anel, não? Essa coisa horrorosa que fica exibindo por aí. Era dos Gaunt, não? São os últimos herdeiros de Slytherin, pelo que sei. Pegou o anel e alterou a memória do pobre coitado.  
- E daí se fiz isso? – perguntou com ar de desafio – É culpa dele, o trouxa imundo, que abandonou minha mãe antes mesmo de eu nascer! Covarde. Ele mereceu aquilo. Conhece a minha opinião a respeito.  
- Qual, a de que devemos purificar a raça bruxa, que devem morrer todos os...!  
- Sangues-ruins, isso mesmo.  
- Você é ridículo – disse, olhando para ele com nojo – Simplesmente ridículo.  
- Guarde suas opiniões para você, Manchester.  
- Ri-dí-cu-lo! – cantarolou ela – Oh, Tomzinho, o que foi? Não suporta uma crítica? Não agüenta o fato de que alguém é mais esperto que você, não é? Pobrezinho, tão querido pelos professores, eles não sabem como você é cruel, Tom, como é baixo e nojento e...!  
- CHEGA!  
Ele empunhou a varinha, apontada diretamente para o coração dela. Clear deu um passo para trás, mas não demonstrou quaisquer outros sinais de medo.  
- Vai me atacar, Tom? – perguntou em tom suave  
Ele respirava ofegante, o rosto contorcido de raiva.  
- Vai me atacar outra vez? – repetiu, agora se aproximando alguns passos. Ele vacilou, e abaixou a varinha.  
- O que você quer, Clear?  
Ela fingiu pensar enquanto continuava se aproximando cada vez mais, até seus rostos ficarem separados apenas por milímetros.  
- Você, Tom – sussurrou ela em um tom provocante.  
No instante seguinte, sem saber quem havia tomado à iniciativa, os lábios dos dois estavam juntos, em um beijo intenso, desesperado, ansiado por tanto tempo, cheio de desejo. Eles não sabiam o que aconteceria a seguir, e pouco se importavam. Era assim que eles gostavam. As implicâncias constantes, a rivalidade, a paixão escondida por trás disso tudo. E talvez nunca ninguém soubesse, mas ela fora a única garota que Tom Riddle já amara.

_N/A:Como havia prometido...aqui esta o capitulo 12 hehe...  
E...então o que acharam dele?  
Continuem comentando...  
E uma noticia...faltam 2 capitulos para a fic acabar! (  
Bjinhos a todos!  
Tchau_


	13. Nada um do outro

Capítulo 12

As próximas semanas se seguiram de um modo estranho. Eles não se encontraram nenhuma vez, mas tampouco se atacavam. Acontecia brevemente a troca de olhares entre eles durante as aulas, mas ambos sempre desviavam o olhar.

Tom não queria acreditar no que havia acontecido. E pior, no que sentira quando estava com ela. Era diferente de tudo que já sentira... Mas ele estava disposto a esquecer. Não iria se entregar a ela, não iria se importar. Não queria acabar sendo traído. Mas ao mesmo tempo a vontade de estar com ela era tão grande...

Já Clear andara extremamente feliz nos primeiros dias, para depois se sentir esfriar pela sua indiferença. Até que notou que ele não estava mais como antes. Ele a observava. E ela começou a fazer o mesmo. Mas observá-lo já não era, nunca fora, bom o bastante. Ela sentia tremendamente sua falta.

Willow sabia que algo havia mudado, também, mas não estava bem certa de o quê seria. Tentara interrogar Clear algumas vezes sem sucesso, e já estava cansada de ver a amiga naquele estado.

- Vamos, Clear, você está horrível!

- E daí? – perguntou cabisbaixa e sem emoção.

- Você não entende? Está triste demais! Vamos, tem que melhorar esse astral.

- Não preciso disso. Estou bem assim.

- Não, não está. Uma Poção Revigorante vai te fazer bem. Vamos pedir uma ao velho Slughorn.

Willow vinha há dias insistindo nessa idéia, até que Clear se deixou levar até as masmorras pela amiga, depois das aulas para tomar a tal poção. Na verdade não estava nem aí. Mas para agradar Willow...

Ela bateu à porta que se abriu imediatamente. E parado ao lado dela, feliz ou infelizmente, estava Tom. Ao seu lado, o gordo professor Slughorn.

- Clear! – exclamou ele feliz, como sempre que a via – Que agradável surpresa, estávamos falando de você.

- Falando bem, espero – disse olhando desconfiada para Riddle. _Ele estava falando sobre ela?_

- Oho! Com toda certeza, Clear! Mas o que a traz aqui?

- Eu...

Ela não queria pedir a poção na frente de Tom. Mas antes que inventasse qualquer desculpa, Willow se apressou. Bem, talvez aquilo o deixasse com peso na consciência. Mas ela não queria que ele falasse com ela por pena.

- Ela precisa de uma Poção Revigorante, senhor.

- Precisa? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas espessas – Por que precisa, Clear?

- Oh, para ela, professor. Está horrível. Passa horas na biblioteca, mas não absorve uma única palavra do que leu, anda triste e aborrecida, sempre no mundo da lua... – disse ela, com um sorriso.

- Willow, por favor – sibilou Clear entre dentes.

-... E passa o tempo todo desanimada, anda chorando...

- Willow! – disse um pouco mais alto.

-... Enfim, está mal, mesmo.

- Bem, achei que você tinha capacidade de preparar uma poção dessas sozinha, Clear.

- Ah, não, ela está muito abalada, professor! Não tem condições de fazê-la. Está caindo em depressão! – apressou-se a dizer a amiga, o sorriso alargando-se – Não consegue se concentrar. Fica pensando em... outras coisas e quando vê está simplesmente fora do ar.

- Entendo. Muito bem, muito bem, então vejamos uma poção para você, senhorita, não vai levar mais de um minuto, e...! Por Merlim, eu nem vi o tempo passar – exclamou ele olhando para o relógio de repente – Tenho uma reunião com os professores, que já começou há dez minutos. Senhorita...?

- Willow, professor.

- Sim, sim, Willow, será que pode me ajudar a levar essas coisas? Preciso de uma mãozinha aqui, para carregar tantos pergaminhos... isso, vamos. E você espere aqui Clear, por favor...

E antes que ela pudesse protestar,os dois haviam deixado a sala.

- Você também pode sair, se quiser, _Lorde_ – disse ela com sarcasmo.

- Não quero. E então... – ele foi até ela – andou chorando?

- Quê? Ah, não, Willow exagerou. Sabe, acho que ela não se sente muito à vontade na presença de _assassinos_.

- Você contou a ela?

- Por incrível que pareça – ela suspirou – não. Não contei a ninguém.

- Isso é bom. Sua amiguinha ainda está na minha lista – falou indicando a porta por onde Willow acabara de sair. Seguiu-se o silêncio, a que eles já estavam acostumados.

- Por que você faz isso? O que ganha agindo assim?

- Agindo como?

- Desse modo tão... frio. Tão cruel e... impiedoso. Você não é assim – murmurou, olhando para o chão novamente.

- Não, ao contrário. Esse sou eu – ele forçou seu rosto com as mãos até ela encara-lo – Frio, cruel e impiedoso... Apenas posso agir de outro modo – ele agora passa os dedos finos lentamente pelo rosto dela – quando tenho algo a ganhar com isso.

- Eu não acredito – disse teimosa, ainda que com um fio de voz – Não acredito que esse seja você.

- Pense como quiser – sussurrou ele, os olhos agora fixos nos dela, negros, amendoados, brilhantes – Não me importo.

- Acho que se importa, Tom. Acho mesmo.

Ele a beijou. Aquele beijo lento, suave, que a fez estremecer. As mãos dele passaram lentamente de seu rosto até sua cintura e a puxaram para si, enquanto ela colocava lentamente as mãos em seu peito, seu pescoço. Perderam a noção do tempo. Em algum momento, porém, ela se afastou dele, respirando de modo superficial, ofegante.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – perguntou.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. Me ignorando por semanas e então... – ela suspirou – Eu não agüento isso.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- _Este _é o objetivo.

- Mas, Tom – disse afastando-o dela novamente minutos mais tarde – eu sinto sua falta... – ele se calou – O que foi?

- Nada – mas ele agora voltara a ser frio e já se distanciava alguns passos.

- Não é "nada". O que é?

- Acontece que eu... não acho que... Ouça, nós não somos nada um do outro!

- Como?

- Isso mesmo, Clear. Exatamente o que você ouviu.

- Mas...

- Não começa, tá legal?

- Você jamais entenderia, não é? – disse, a voz aumentando alguns tons – Você só pensa e só se importa com você! Não percebe que faz com que os outros se sintam mal! E mesmo se sabe, não liga a mínima para isso.

- É isso o que pensa?

- É isso que eu _sei_, Tom. Engraçado, não, por que foi você mesmo quem me disse isso, lembra?

- Do q...?

- Esquece.

- Fale.

- Eu disse _esquece_.

- Não vou esquecer – disse em um tom calmo.

- E por que não?

- Por que eu realmente... eu... isso não importa – disse ele evitando olhar para ela, fingindo arrumar a capa.

- É claro que importa.

- Não, eu...

Nesse momento o professor voltou, seguido de Willow que, parecendo muito mal-humorada, carregava uma pilha de pergaminhos ainda maior que a que levara na ida. Quando viu os dois juntos, derrubou todos no chão, mas Riddle rapidamente empilhou-os na mesa do professor, com um aceno de varinha.

Slughorn deu a ela um pequeno frasco de uma poção que fumegava, e mandou-os deitar. Clear foi embora correndo, com Willow em seus calcanhares.

- Então ele ficou lá com você?

- Uhum.

- E...?

- Não quero conversar agora, certo?

- Certo. Ah, eu sabia que você gostava dele! – exclamou feliz.

- Willow!

- Desculpe, desculpe. Mas... você vai convida-lo ao baile de formatura?

- Você está louca? É claro que não! – disse ao se enfiar embaixo das cobertas, no dormitório – Nem em meu pior pesadelo!

_N/A:E ai gente?Gostaram do penúltimo capitulo?  
Espero que sim hehe...  
Bom só passei para perguntar isso,e para avisar que talvez eu demore um pouco para colocar o ultimo...só para vocês ficarem curiosos...hahaha...  
Bom mas só para aliviar a tensão,eu vou colocar ALGUMAS PARTES do ultimo capitulo hehe...ai vai:_

Ela não queria descer e descobrir que Tom iria com alguma Sonserina qualquer. Por esta razão estava atrasando o momento ao máximo. Quando ouviu a música começar a tocar ao longe, decidiu que já demorara demais.

_ Já eram cerca de onze horas quando um grupo de Sonserinos se aproximou e sentou-se na mesa em frente à dela. E ela sabia muito bem quem estava entre eles.  
_

_Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a afastou alguns milímetros e encarou-a nos olhos. Não havia nenhum vestígio de sorriso em seu rosto._

_ Ela deu alguns passos para trás, e um único instante se passou, onde milhares de pensamentos voaram por sua cabeça, nenhum com real importância._

_N/A:Bom...ai está...hehe  
Pode estar confuso,mas no proximo capitulo...tudo será esplicado...hehe  
Eu quero comentarios hein!...senão eu só vou postar o proximo capitulo na ultima semana do mês de maio...**eu estou falando serio hein!  
**Bjuss_


	14. O Baile de Formatura

_N/A: Olá!_

_Nossa vocês devem estar querendo me matar né!_

_Com toda a razão!_

_Por isso eu peço mil e uma desculpas por demorar tanto para atualizar a fic!_

_Mas é que eu tive que viajar,pois minha tataravó passou muito mal e foi internada,e eu tive que viajar para São Paulo.E lá,apesar de poder entrar no MSN,eu não podia entrar na internet,por mais de 5 minutos!_

"_Agradecimentos ao meu primo!"_

_Eu voltei a pouco tempo,na segunda para ser mais exata...então eu tive que arrumar algumas coisinhas.Até hoje,quando eu finalmente posto ultimo capitulo da fic!_

_Me desculpem novamente pela demora..._

_Queria agradecer:_

**Mari G. Malfoy**

**TheBlueMemory**

**Alanis Malfoy**

**Kmillosk**

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black**

_Pelas reviws,e queria agradecer as pessoas que irão deixar reviws!_

_Outra coisa...em uma parte do capitulo,fala que eles se encontram a noite,varias vezes.Mas eu não mostro esses encontros hehe...Mas devido aos fatos de que eu estou me viciando em escrever fanfics,que eu amei escrever sobre a Clear e o Tom,eu vou fazer uma outra fic...mostrando o que aconteceu nesses encontros!_

_Caso algum de vocês queira ler,é só deixar nas reviws que quando eu começar a postar,eu aviso..._

_Agora eu terminei hehe...boa leitura e espero que gostem..._

_Bjuss a todos e deixem reviws dizendo o que vocês acharam do ultimo capitulo!_

_Bjuss_

Capítulo 14-O baile de formatura

Ou

Because of You

O baile de formatura. Os alunos do sétimo ano não falavam em outra coisa. Passados os N.I.E.Ms, os alunos finalmente podiam descansar. Mas Clear achava preferível fazer o exame mais cem vezes a passar pela angustia que estava passando. Era a última semana de aulas, mas também a ultima que veria Tom... e era inútil fingir que não se importava.

Na noite de véspera do final do ano letivo, haveria um baile, e na manhã seguinte os pais dos alunos formados viriam, e eles teriam a formatura verdadeira, onde pegariam seus diplomas. Todos estavam tão ansiosos!

Até Clear se deixara contagiar pela alegria e animação de outros veteranos. Mesmo não aceitando ir com ninguém, ela decidira ir ao baile. Seria bom se distrair um pouco, e, afinal era mesmo uma ocasião importante! Estavam se formando afinal.

O fim do ano chegou, assim como a balbúrdia, gritos, e animação dos estudantes que deixariam à escola naquele ano. Garotas andavam aos risinhos pelos corredores, rindo e conversando em voz alta, e rapazes duelavam em cada corredor do castelo, sabe-se lá por que razão. Talvez por que agora não havia como serem punidos mais. Acabara. Estavam então tirando o atraso.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

Eu não me deixarei causar a meu coração tanta tristeza  
I will not break the way you did

Eu não sofrerei da maneira que você sofreu  
You fell so hard

Você caiu tão intensamente  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca deixar chegar tão longe

Assim o dia da grande festa finalmente raiou, mas a maioria das meninas no dormitório do sétimo ano já estava desperta, nervosa. Willow levantara às quatro da manhã, pedindo a Clear para ajudá-la a escolher um penteado, ao que recebeu um travesseiro na cara. No fim, vendo que não conseguiria adormecer novamente, Clear se levantou.

- O que acha de prender ele assim? – perguntou Willow pela milésima vez – Fica bom?

- Quantas vezes você ainda vai perguntar isso? Você está ótima, tá legal?

- Estou tão nervosa... E pior, meus pais vêem aqui amanhã. Vão conhecer Matt! – gritou esganiçada, pondo as mãos sobre o peito, onde estava o coração – Deus, acho que vou enfartar!

- Não se preocupe, eles vão adorá-lo. – tranqüilizou-a sem emoção.

- É, bem, mas e você? Vai apresentar seus pais ao... – a voz dela foi morrendo.

- Quem?

- Ninguém. Bem, tá bem, eu pensei... Pensei que talvez você e Tom... Vocês já saíram uma porção de vezes, não?

Era verdade. Mas sempre tarde da noite, quando não havia ninguém mais acordado. Nunca haviam se encontrado em público. Na realidade, nunca estiveram tão distantes um do outro, durante o dia. E, o que era pior, ela se encontrara com ele diversas vezes, mas o convite não viera. Por fim admitiu para si mesma que ele não tinha a menor intenção de levá-la ao baile.

Ela e Willow voltaram para o quarto depois do almoço, para tentar dormir um pouco, já que haviam acordado tão cedo. Afinal, a noite tinha que ser bem aproveitada. E, quando o relógio marcou seis horas – a festa começaria às oito – elas começaram a se arrumar.

Clear tinha um vestido maravilhoso, vermelho, que usaria na ocasião. Era mais curto na frente, acima dos joelhos, e comprido atrás, indo até o chão. Colocou uma flor nos cabelos encaracolados, e sandálias brancas, que, amarradas com fitas, iam quase até a altura dos joelhos. Pôs também luvas brancas, delicadas, que a deixaram encantadora. Até ela própria tinha que reconhecer que estava linda.

- E então, o que acha? – perguntou à Willow.

- Maravilhosa. E eu? – ela deu uma rápida volta no lugar.

Willow estava usando um vestido comprido, azul, e sandálias de salto muito alto, que a deixaram incrivelmente bonita. Prendera o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e deixara algumas mechas soltas, para "dar um charme" como ela mesma dissera.

- Fantástica!

- Bem, obrigado. Ei, vamos, estamos atrasadas. Quantas vezes mais você vai se olhar no espelho?

- Vá na frente, ok? Ainda não estou pronta.

- Por que você não foi com ninguém? – perguntou enquanto passava batom pela quinta vez nos últimos dez minutos – Nem que fosse só para fazer ciúmes no...

- Por que não! – retrucou antes que ela terminasse – Não vou me rebaixar ao nível dele!

- Mas você recebeu um monte de convites! E aquele cara da Corvinal era mesmo muito atraente, Clear! – disse olhando para a amiga indignada, como se recusar um convite de alguém como ele fosse algo inédito na história.

- Mas não é com ele que eu quero ir... Bem, em todo caso, desça logo, Matt está te esperando. Tchau.

- Tchauzinho – disse Willow à porta – E se apresse. Já posso ouvir o velho Dippet fazendo o discurso...

Ela não queria descer e descobrir que Tom iria com alguma Sonserina qualquer. Por esta razão estava atrasando o momento ao máximo. Quando ouviu a música começar a tocar ao longe, decidiu que já demorara demais. Afinal, ela mesma decidira que queria se divertir,e isso não aconteceria trancada naquele quarto.

Because of you

Por sua causa  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Eu nunca fico longe da calçada

Because of you

Por sua causa  
I learned to play on the safe side

Eu aprendi a me prevenir  
So I don't get hurt

Para que eu não me machuque

A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar no Salão Principal foi que a pista de dança estava lotada. Teve um breve relance de Willow e Matt, mas logo desapareceram naquela confusão de gente. Encontrou uma mesa e se sentou, sozinha.

Dançou com dois garotos, durante o baile, mas sempre ia "descansar" quando as músicas lentas começavam. Não estava a fim de ninguém tentando beija-la. Já eram cerca de onze horas quando um grupo de Sonserinos se aproximou e sentou-se na mesa em frente à dela. E ela sabia muito bem quem estava entre eles.

Because of you

Por sua causa  
I find it hard to trust

Eu acho difícil confiar  
Not only me, but everyone around me

Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta  
Because of you

Por sua causa  
I am afraid

Eu tenho medo

Observou a mesa se esvaziando enquanto os alunos saíam para dançar com suas namoradas, até que ficou totalmente vazia. Exceto por um garoto, que parecia não ter trazido ninguém. Ela se surpreendeu ao reconhecer Tom, olhando para ela, pelo canto do olho, quando pensava que ela estava distraída. Sentiu a súbita vontade de estar ao seu lado.

_E porque não?Você pode sentar onde quiser, não é?_

Levantou decidida e foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela e disfarçou um sorriso. Ela continuou observando a pista por um tempo, antes de perguntar, tentando soar desinteressada.

- Então, veio sozinho?

- É o que parece. E posso presumir que você também, não é, Clear?

- Uhum – disse ainda olhando para os casais dançando – Mas deve ter percebido também, que eu fui convidada para dançar... até demais – acrescentou com um suspiro – Mas eu realmente não estava querendo dançar com nenhum deles.

- Ah, não? – perguntou, e seu ar superior se destacou ainda mais.

- Não. Estava esperando que... outra pessoa me convidasse, mas é covarde demais... entende?

Ela encarou-o, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ele não falou nada por alguns instantes, então colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Enquanto ele não cria coragem, talvez possa dançar comigo – ele sorriu, provocativo – A não ser que não saiba.

- Esse não é um convite muito bom, Tom. Mas... Bem, vamos lá. – ela segurou a mão que o garoto lhe oferecia.

Ela tentou não reparar na quantidade de olhares que estava atraindo. Era incomum uma Grifinória e um Sonserino conversarem, quanto mais dançarem juntos. E, principalmente, se fossem Clear e Tom.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar. Ela olhou para ele, constrangida. Willow nunca a deixaria esquecer que dançara musica lenta com Tom Riddle. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, ela já o beijara, qual era o problema em dançar...?

Ele abraçou sua cintura e a trouxe para perto. Ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Era difícil fingir que não ligava para ela, ignora-la o tempo todo... Era difícil resistir, e agora estava tudo muito mais complicado, com ela tão próxima. E ele que prometera a si mesmo nem falar com ela no baile! Mas, afinal, desde que conhecera Clear, ele já quebrara milhares e promessas...

I lose my way

Eu perco o controle  
And it's not too long before you point it out

E não demora muito para você apontar meus erros

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a afastou alguns milímetros e encarou-a nos olhos. Não havia nenhum vestígio de sorriso em seu rosto. Ele estava hipnotizado, como tantas vezes, por seus olhos negros, brilhantes... Tom encostou seus lábios nos dela e sentiu-a retribuir. As pessoas mais próximas haviam parado de dançar com o choque! Quem acreditaria se contassem que Tom Riddle estava lá, beijando Clear Manchester?

Então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido "Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins", e pegou sua mão, guiando-a. Ela seguiu-o, como em um sonho. Por que não era, não podia ser... real. Era tão mágico!

O jardim estava maravilhoso, com pequenas fadas voando em todo canto e flores coloridas em cada arbusto. A lua cheia iluminava os terrenos, e fazia a água do lago brilhar.

I cannot cry

Eu não posso chorar  
Because I know that's weakness in you eyes

Porque eu sei que aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza  
I'm forced to fake a smile,a laugh

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada  
Every day of my life

Cada dia de minha vida

Ele levou-a até a beira do lago, sempre a olhando discretamente pelo canto do olho. Era difícil acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo. Então parou e a encarou apenas um segundo antes de beijá-la novamente. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, sentaram-se ali, juntos, e ficaram em silencio. Um silêncio diferente. Um silêncio agradável.

- É... lindo. Não gosto de pensar que iremos embora amanhã para nunca mais voltar... – disse ela, e, de repente, notou que parecia haver um nó em sua garganta, sua voz estava embargada. Uma lágrima rolou lentamente pro sua face.

My heart can't possibly break

Meu coração não poderia se quebrar  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Quando, pra começar, não era nem ao menos inteiro

- Clear – ele olhou para ela – Clear, o que houve?

Ela se levantou, e distanciou-se alguns passos. Ele imitou-a.

- Nada... – murmurou.

- Clear – ele foi até ela e passou os dedos levemente por seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele, tentando ao máximo parecer forte e decidida, tentando não chorar.

- É um adeus, não é? – perguntou ela, em um sussurro.

- Quê? Não. Não, claro que não.

- Claro que sim, Tom – disse com um sorriso fraco, trêmulo – Vamos embora amanhã e...!

- Vamos juntos – disse ele – Somos maiores de idade agora, não precisamos voltar. Iremos para onde quisermos e nos tornaremos os maiores bruxos que já...

- A coisa não funciona assim, Tom. Você não vê? Não é tudo tão fácil.

- Por que não? Qual é o problema?

- O problema é que somos... diferentes demais. Temos idéias diferentes, princípios diferentes e... olha eu quero... quero alguém com quem eu possa contar, Tom. Sempre.

- Pode contar comigo.

- Só quando você quer – disse, e agora outras lágrimas se juntaram a primeira – Não finja que não é isso, você sabe que é. Você nunca vem quando eu preciso de você.

You never thought of anyone else

Você nunca pensou em ninguém  
You just saw your pain

Você só visou a sua dor  
And now I cry

E agora eu choro  
In the middle of night

No meio da noite  
for the same damn thing

Pelo mesmo maldito motivo

- Clear, eu...

- Tom – ela abraçou-o, segurando suas vestes, a cabeça em seu peito, e sentiu-o envolver sua cintura – Você não entende? Nossos caminhos se separam aqui.

Ela parou de falar. As lágrimas rolavam rápidas, cheias de dor, mágoa e saudade. Ele a abraçava com força, como se para não deixa-la fugir, afagando seus cabelos. Os minutos passaram e eles continuaram ali, até que ela parou e levantou o olhar.

Because of you

Por sua causa  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Eu nunca fico longe da calçada  
Because of you

Por sua causa  
I learned to play on the safe side

Eu aprendi a me prevenir  
So I don't get hurt

Para que eu não me machuque

E então o beijo mais apaixonado, mais desejado, o beijo mais maravilhoso que com certeza seria possível... e ainda assim, a tristeza conseguia se fazer presente. Os minutos passavam, minutos em que apenas eles importavam, minutos que não duraram o bastante.

Ela deu alguns passos para trás, e um único instante se passou, onde milhares de pensamentos voaram por sua cabeça, nenhum com real importância. Ela sempre soube, inconscientemente, que esse dia chegaria. Mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido...

- Até mais, Tom. Boa sorte.

Because of you

Por sua causa  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Eu dei o melhor de mim apenas para esquecer tudo  
Because of you

Por sua causa  
I don't know how I let anyone else in

Eu não consigo mais abrigar outro no meu coração  
Because of you

Por sua causa  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Eu estou com vergonha da minha vida porque ela é vazia

Ela deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao castelo, mas ele chamou seu nome uma última vez. Ela virou. A luz do luar iluminava seu rosto bonito, os olhos tristes, e ali, parado a beira do lago, ela pensou em voltar para ele. Mas apenas por uma fração de segundo. Então, inesperadamente, ele foi até ela e segurou suas mãos nas dele. Aproximou seu rosto lentamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo.


End file.
